Letters
by Moonlight Sonata94
Summary: Writing notes, sending e-mails, texts and IMs, delivering letters... Through the years, best friends Chu Ga Eul and So Yi Jung have been through so much together. Will this friendship be something more now that they are miles apart?
1. Girls

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

….

 _a/n: Hi! How are you doing SoEulmates? I wrote this for fun two months back, just imagining while reading a manga (believe it or not, I got inspired because of Skip Beat, but this story is so far from that manga, I swear) and I intended to bury this until I finish my other fanfics because writing another story while the others aren't finished yet is being mean, I know how you feel, I'm a reader too,_

 _but oh well, Merry Christmas!_

 _The format is very much like Love, Rosie by Cecelia Ahern. I'm a big fan of the book, tugged at my heartstrings in so many ways._

 _I hope you enjoy this story as much as I enjoyed writing it._

…..

Chu Ga Eul

What time are you going home today? I can't believe you still don't own a phone.

So Yi Jung

….

Yi Jung

I'm going home immediately after class. Why?

Well, not everyone is as rich as you.

Ga Eul

….

Chu Ga Eul

I don't like that I don't get an immediate reply when I leave notes in your locker.

Come with me after class. I need to buy something for So Hee. It's her birthday next week.

So Yi Jung

 _XOXOXO_

Yi Jung

She's just a stupid gold digger. You don't deserve her. Just forget her. Forget about what happened yesterday.

Here's blueberry yogurt.

See me after class?

Ga Eul

 _XOXOXO_

Chu Ga Eul

Did Jan Di already told you to meet me at Parkim's later?

So Yi Jung

…

Yi Jung

I am not coming.

Ga Eul

…..

Chu Ga Eul

Please? I don't know what to tell Jin Hee.

So Yi Jung

…..

Yi Jung

Just tell her what you told So Hee before. She's probably one of those girls who would fall for that.

I still can't believe you moved on already. I thought it's going to last at least a week.

Ga Eul

…..

Chu Ga Eul

I am going to wait by your classroom. I'll treat you to Mint Chocolate ice cream.

So Yi Jung

 _XOXOXO_

Yi Jung

She's a stupid stupid bitch. Just stop it with those stupid bitches.

Stop frowning and just eat this strawberry yogurt.

Ga Eul

…..

Chu Ga Eul

I know this will be hard to believe but I'm really not going to date anymore girls now. I can't believe I've been so stupid. Let's go to Everland on Saturday with the others, what do you think?

So Yi Jung

….

Chu Ga Eul

Hey, I'm sorry! I know you're avoiding me. Your mom said you were asleep but I saw your lights on when I came by last night. I promise Hye Rin is not like those other girls before. I happened to talk to her last Friday and she's just great, you know? I heard from Jun Pyo that you guys had fun anyway.

I'll take you to the aquarium this weekend. Forgive me?

So Yi Jung

 _XOXOXO_

Yi Jung

Thanks for the English notes. I'm leaving this in your locker because I didn't see you when I passed by your classroom just now. Did you skip class again? Anyway, could we meet up at 5pm by the school fountain? I have something to tell you about Hye Rin.

Ga Eul

….

Chu Ga Eul

Didn't see you at lunch. If you're going to talk bad about her again, I don't want to hear it.

So Yi Jung

…..

Yi Jung

Fine. If you're not going to appreciate my concern, then let's not talk to each other again.

Ga Eul

 _XOXOXO_

Yah! Chu Ga Eul!

Professor Kim is looking at you weird!

Concentrate on the experiment! Why are you in such a bad mood anyway?

Jan Di

…..

Hey.

I am concentrating. I'm fine.

Ga Eul

…..

No, you're not. Something's obviously bothering you. Did you and Yi Jung fight again?

…

Yah Chu Ga Eul!

You did, didn't you?

…

Okay, fine.

You know his girlfriend, Hye Rin? I saw her and Park Joon Hee at Oh's on my way to my part time job yesterday. They were holding hands! I would've let that go but I saw him kiss her cheek! I got grossed out so I turned away before I saw him kiss her somewhere else. I asked Yi Jung to meet me later to tell him about it but he said he doesn't want to talk if it's something bad about her again. I don't know what he sees in that bitch. She looks, acts and talks like a bitch! Did you see that skirt she was wearing today? I'm sure that's way below the standard uniform length!

Let me copy your notes. Please. I didn't write anything today. Was too busy drawing devil horns on that bitch's head.

 _XOXOXO_

Yo Casanova.

What's up?

Don Juan

…..

What do you mean?

Yi Jung

…..

You're obviously not writing anything down, which is unlike you. We're already at another page and you haven't even opened your book yet.

Is it Hye Rin?

…..

No.

…..

It's Ga Eul then?

….

No.

…..

Okay, so it's Ga Eul. What did you two fight about again?

…..

She's bitching about Hye Rin again.

….

What did she say about her again?

….

Nothing yet. But she said she wants to talk to me about her later.

….

Then it might not be something bad. Why don't you hear her out?

I don't really get you two. You two always fight nowadays because of those girls you go out with. She might be right this time again, Yi Jung. I'm sure Ga Eul means well. You know she looks out for you like how you look out for her.

 _XOXOXO_

Jan Di

You know what happened to Yi Jung and Ga Eul? Yi Jung's pretty pissed at Math today when I mentioned her name.

Ji Hoo

….

Don't keep passing notes, Ji Hoo. Ga Eul and I were almost caught at chemistry this morning. They fought. Can't say that's something new though. I'll tell you later after class. Jun Pyo's annoying me. He keeps asking what you wrote. I hate that he sits beside me in my favorite subject.

Jan Di

 _XOXOXO_

Chu Ga Eul

You were right about her.

So Yi Jung

 _XOXOXO_

Yo Ga Eul!

I called you last night but your mom said you're still at Jan Di's house. I know you and Yi Jung had a fight yesterday. But we have a code 182. He saw them while he was waiting for you by the fountain last night. Don't start with "I told you so". He's already really mad about it.

Yi Jung's at his studio. He already skipped homeroom.

F4 Don Juan

…..

Woo Bin

I don't know why you keep calling yourself Don Juan. And you guys should quit with the F4 thing. Are you going to keep calling yourself that when we go to university? I should've pulled out that bitch's hair when I saw her the other day. Or even scratched her face of something. That will show her not to mess with Yi Jung.

I'm coming. I'll skip my special class after lunch. I'll get his favorite yogurt. Blueberry or strawberry, what do you think?

Ga Eul

….

 **So Yi Jung promises Chu Ga Eul**

I, So Yi Jung, admit that I was wrong.

I promise to listen to my best friend, Chu Ga Eul who is almost always right, when it comes to girls.

I promise to get her approval before I ask the girl to be my girlfriend. I trust that it is for my own good because she is better at judging girls.

I promise not to ruin our friendship just because of girls. I will be more open-minded and listen to her if she wants to say something about the girl.

Signed

So Yi Jung

…

 _a/n: More to come! I'm trying to make the chapters seem like they're one shots so you won't have any cliffhangers._


	2. Birthday

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

….

Geum Jan Di

Do you know where Ga Eul is?

So Yi Jung

…..

 _Kakao message from F4 Casanova_

Recipient: Song Woo Bin

Message: Do you know where Ga Eul is?

….

 _Kakao message from So Yi Jung_

Recipient: Yoon Ji Hoo

Message: Have you seen Ga Eul?

….

 _Kakao message from F4 Yi Jung_

Recipient: Gu Jun Pyo

Message: Did you see Ga Eul today?

….

Yi Jung

She's probably in the library. She said she has a paper she needs to finish.

Jan Di

….

 _Kakao message from Song Woo Bin_

Recipient: F4 Casanova

Message: I saw Ga Eul by the school gardens.

….

 _Kakao message from Yoon Ji Hoo_

Recipient: So Yi Jung

Message: Nope.

….

 _Kakao message from Gu Jun Pyo_

Recipient: F4 Yi Jung

Message: No. Are you going to hang out at the lounge today?

 _XOXOXO_

Jung-ie

Why are you always late at homeroom? Anyway, I just met Woo Bin and he told me to meet you after class. I can't, sorry. I have a part time job.

Ga Eul

….

Chu Ga Eul

Why weren't you at lunch again today? That's the 3rd time in a row now. We're in the same school but I've only seen you in our classes together. And you look like you're rushing out after class so we haven't talked at all this week. Are you avoiding me?

Why do you keep calling that a part time job? You're only helping at your family's restaurant. I'll go there then. I'm craving for samgyupsal anyway.

So Yi Jung

….

So Yi Jung-ssi

Well, it is technically a part time job. I'm working and I'm getting paid.

Why do I feel like you're not going to pay? My mother spoils you too much.

Ga Eul

 _XOXOXO_

Ji Hoo

I love arts. We can pass notes without getting seen.

Did Yi Jung notice?

Ga Eul

….

Ga Eul

It's nice. But I don't like how Rae Min keeps peeking at our notes when we pass it down. Though I'm sure before she could read it, she can already see you glare at her.

No, I don't think so. I think he thinks we forgot. He's trying hard not to show us he's upset.

Ji Hoo

….

Yah Ji Hoo! What have you and Ga Eul been talking about?

Jun Pyo

…..

Go to the lounge with Yi Jung.

Ji Hoo

….

Did you give Yi Jung your present yet? I have him a vintage tea set from China. I can't remember what dinasty.

….

It's dynasty. Just go to the lounge with Yi Jung after class.

….

Ga Eul

I asked Jun Pyo to take Yi Jung to the lounge after class. I think the idiot forgot we're holding a surprise party for Yi Jung.

I think that's better. I'm sure he'll let it slip, that big mouth.

Ji Hoo

 _XOXOXO_

Happy birthday Casanova! I got the carving set you kept eyeing online shipped from Japan. I hope you haven't bought it yet!

F4 Don Juan

….

Happy birthday Yi Jung. I hope this could help in your exhibit this year. Cheers!

Ji Hoo

….

Happy birthday Yi Jung. I didn't know what to get you on your birthday. I hope this would at least go with one of your collections. I saw one set of vases in your studio that would go well with this.

Geum Jan Di

…

Happy birthday Yi Jung!

Jun Pyo

PS: I'm only writing this note because you might forget that I got you the tea set. That's a hard-to-find tea set by the way.

…..

So Yi Jung

I'm sure you were upset nobody greeted you first thing today. Though while I'm writing this, I can actually picture you trying to be so cool about it. Sorry about that, Jung-ie. I asked them not to because of the surprise party we planned for you.

I also need to apologize since you thought I was avoiding you. I wasn't, really. The truth is, I was finishing your gift during lunch and whenever I have the time in between classes. I didn't have too much time to finish it. I asked my mom to teach me embroidery just last week. I know your favorite flowers are white roses. I found a pattern you might like and embroidered it on this black handkerchief. I thought it looked cool. Do you think so too? I hope you like it. I also included your yearly coupons.

Happy birthday Jung-ie!

Your best friend,

Eul-ie

 _XOXOXO_

So Yi Jung's coupons

For So Yi Jung's use only.

Coupons can only be used once. Coupons will expire on the 30th next month.

 **Coupon #1**

Cleaning service

(limited to studio and your room)

 **Coupon #2**

Ice cream treat

(only at Parkim's)

 **Coupon #3**

Forgiveness no matter what

(I'll forgive you no matter how grave your mistake is)

 **Coupon # 4**

Do-your-assignment

(limited to science and English papers and math problems, you know I'm bad at French and Japanese)

 **Coupon #5**

Chicken treat

(because whether you admit it or not, I know you crave for chicken once a month.

only at Ho's Chicken)

….

Eul-ie

Thank you for the party yesterday. I heard from Ji Hoo that you baked the cake. It was great. You really do know what I like, plain and simple strawberry shortcake. I'm using coupon #2 tonight. Come downstairs, will you?

Jung-ie

PS: I saw this white rose on my way here. I bought one as thanks for the embroidered handkerchief.

….

 _a/n: I got the coupon idea from Reply 1997. Anyone watched that yet?_


	3. Overprotective

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

…..

Recipient: Jung-ie

Message: Hey! Finally saved up for a phone. Save this number. Ga Eul

 _XOXOXO_

 _Kakao message from F4 Casanova_

Recipient: Song Woo Bin

Message: Do you see what I'm seeing? Who the hell is that guy?

 _Conversations with Song Woo Bin:_

Yi Jung: Do you see what I'm seeing? Who the hell is that guy? YJ

Woo Bin: I think that's Yoo Seun Suk. He's from Ga Eul's history class.

Yi Jung: And?

Woo Bin: And what?

Yi Jung: And what the hell are they laughing about?

Woo Bin: Do I look like I'm part of their conversation?

Woo Bin: Why are we even texting each other? You're right beside me.

Yi Jung: Because, genius, I don't want anyone to hear what we're talking about.

Woo Bin: Why?

Woo Bin: Just ask Ga Eul who he is later. Or ask Jan Di.

Woo Bin: I don't really care. Why are you so worked up anyway?

Yi Jung: Did you see her blushing? She's so red in the face!

Woo Bin: Stop it. There you go again. No wonder Ga Eul still doesn't have a boyfriend.

Yi Jung: What do you mean?

Yi Jung: Would you like it if Ga Eul gets hurt by guys? Or even Jan Di. You don't know how many jerks there are in this school!

Woo Bin: Like you?

Woo Bin: I was kidding! You didn't have to punch my arm!

Woo Bin: I get it. I wouldn't want that too. You're not that protective of Jan Di though. You've always been more protective of Ga Eul!

Woo Bin: I remember Ji Hyun Jin from 3rd grade. Or that kid from 5th grade. And just last year, there was that Jeon Ki Joon guy.

Yi Jung: You saw how that Ki Joon guy looked at Ga Eul! Not only her, other girls too! That jerk's lustful eyes won't fool me.

Woo Bin: Yeah, that guy was a jerk. You've made your point. This Seun Suk guy doesn't look like a jerk though. They're probably just talking about something from class, or whatever.

Yi Jung: You can't be so sure.

Woo Bin: You're getting too worked up. It might not be a big deal.

Woo Bin: Can we please just get out of here? I want some kimchi jiggae.

 _XOXOXO_

 _Kakao message from Jan Di_

Recipient: Chu Ga Eul

Message: Hey, are you still up for Myeongdong this weekend?

 _Conversations with Jan Di:_

Jan Di: Hey, are you still up for Myeongdong this weekend?

Ga Eul: I can't. I have to meet up with Seun Suk.

Jan Di: Yi Jung was asking me about him earlier.

Ga Eul: Did he? What did you tell him?

Jan Di: I told him he's your history classmate. And you're partners for a project.

Ga Eul: That's exactly what I told him earlier. And he didn't believe me. He was being annoying and asking me what we were talking about earlier.

Ga Eul: I told him Seun Suk was only telling me that he was impressed with my English paper. He happened to see the paper while he was talking to Professor Jeon earlier at the faculty room.

Jan Di: Sometimes I think Yi Jung's an overprotective moron. He's always like that when it comes to you. I remember 3rd grade when you were playing with one of our classmates. What was his name again?

Ga Eul: Ji Hyun Jin? Yeah, I remember. Yi Jung was such a bully.

Jan Di: Where are you meeting this weekend?

Ga Eul: Incheon. We're doing our research on jajjangmyun. Which is really stupid, by the way. Did you know there's a jajjangmyun museum in Chinatown?

Ga Eul: Then he asked me if I can come with him to Hongdae.

Jan Di: What for?

Ga Eul: Just going to help him with something.

 _XOXOXO_

Twitter timeline:

 **cgaeul07** Eating jajjangmyun with this one. **27yssuk** _[picture of Seun Suk eating jajjangmyun]_

 **cgaeul07** On our way to Hongdae and we're still eating something. This mooncake from Chinatown is awesome! **27yssuk**

 **thef4donjuan** Bored. What to do?

 **jihooyoon00** I'm at the lounge. Poker or pool? **thef4donjuan 7pottersyj f4gujunpyo**

 **24gjdi jihooyoon00** I'll come too.

 _XOXOXO_

 _Kakao message from F4 Casanova_

Recipient: Song Woo Bin

Message: Did you see her tweet?

….

 _Kakao message from F4 Casanova_

Recipient: Song Woo Bin

Message: Yah! Song Woo Bin! Did you see it?

….

 _Kakao message from Jung-ie_

Recipient: Eul-ie

Message: Where are you?

 _Conversations with Jung-ie:_

Yi Jung: Where are you?

Ga Eul: Hongdae

Ga Eul: I'm with Seun Suk.

Yi Jung: What are you doing there?

Ga Eul: Buying something.

Yi Jung: Where in Hongdae exactly?

Yi Jung: Yah!?

Yi Jung: Chu Ga Eul!

 _XOXOXO_

Twitter timeline:

 **thef4donjuan** I can't believe you beat me at poker **f4gujunpyo**

 **f4gujunpyo** I'm that awesome **. thef4donjuan 24gjdi**

 **24gjdi** Not really. **f4gujunpyo**

 **jihooyoon00** Why didn't you come? **7pottersyj**

 _XOXOXO_

To: Geum Jan Di

From: Chu Ga Eul

Subject: PISSED OFF

I cannot believe So Yi Jung! Did you know what he did?

Seun Suk and I were eating teokbokki and he just went and took the cake Seun Suk was holding. He 'accidentally' dropped it. I had to stop him from grabbing the paper bag on Seun Suk's other hand. Then he told me, if I really was your best friend Ga Eul, why didn't you tell me about him? I tell you everything and this is what you do?

I almost pulled his hair out. I had to apologize to Seun Suk and buy him another one of those cakes. I am so embarrassed. Good thing, there was cake left considering it's almost the shop's closing time. Seun Suk was so nice about everything. I swear I'll kill So Yi Jung someday.

What the hell is that all about?

Why should I tell him about Seun Suk? It's not like doing our history project is something to tell him about. Does he want to know what we learned about jajjangmyun or something?

We were only at Hongdae because he asked me to help him pick out a gift for his girlfriend's birthday. She's coming back from New York tonight and he wanted to surprise her. He didn't know what she'd like so he asked for a girl's opinion.

PS: Please feel free to laugh at So Yi Jung's face when you see him. Tell him he better be thankful that he only got a face full of cake. He'd be bald by now if I didn't stop myself.

 _XOXOXO_

 _Kakao message from F4 Casanova_

Recipient: Song Woo Bin

Message: What do I do?

….

 _Kakao message from Gu Jun Pyo_

Recipient: F4 Yi Jung

Message: I can't stop laughing. Kekeke what does the cake taste like?

 _XOXOXO_

Twitter timeline:

 **thef4donjuan** I have a friend ( **7pottersyj** ) who is sincerely apologizing to his best friend **cgaeul07**

 **jihooyoon00** My friend is sorry. **7pottersyj cgaeul07**

 **f4gujunpyo** Can you please just forgive him **cgaeul07**? I can't really deal with **7pottersyj** 's whining.

 **24gjdi cgaeul07** At least he's not as stupid as **f4gujunpyo** just forgive him

 **7pottersyj** This stupid best friend is sorry. **cgaeul07**

 **7pottersyj** I really am sorry to you too **27yssuk** I hope everything went well with your girlfriend.

 **27yssuk** I think you really should forgive him already **cgaeul07** Cake face was funny.

 **cgaeul07** You are so stupid sometimes. I don't know why I'm still friends with you. **7pottersyj** _[picture of Ga Eul and Yi Jung together eating chicken]_

...

 _a/n: this site isn't showing the "at" sign for twitter. Just in case you were wondering. Also, f_ _or those who don't know, jajjangmyun is black bean noodles and teokbokki is spicy rice cakes. And there really is a jajjangmyun museum at Incheon. I've been there. It's at Chinatown in Incheon._


	4. Mothers

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

…..

Yi Jung

I knew it. Leaving notes is still better than texting.

My mom told me to tell you to come by Saturday night.

Ga Eul

….

Chu Ga Eul

No, it's not. You already have a phone. Just text me when you need to say something. What if I didn't open my locker today? What would you have done?

Yes, of course I will. Are the others coming? What did you get her?

Mom told me you should by at lunch on Saturday. It's going to be at Shinhwa hotel in Apgujeong. I left your invitation here too.

Yes, it's a bracelet invitation this year. You know my mom's crazy.

So Yi Jung

….

Yi Jung

Yeah, right. I know you're a closet nerd, Jung-ie. Stop pretending to be so cool. You can't possibly bring all these books with you throughout the day so you're bound to go to your locker.

Jun Pyo says he needs to meet one of their business partners in the evening so he might be late. I'm sure he can make it on time at lunch though.

I got her that sweater she likes. What about you?

I still haven't bought your mom a gift yet. She told me she wants the same bag I have the other day but I just embroidered that. I'll probably buy her a plain one like that and embroider it myself. I'll look for patterns later.

Ga Eul

….

Chu Ga Eul

I got my mom a jacket. I haven't bought anything for your mom yet. But I'll probably buy her a bag, since she likes bags so much. Tell me when, I'll come with you.

So what's for dinner?

So Yi Jung

…..

Yi Jung

That's a stupid question. We have the same food every year for her birthday. She's sure to serve your favorite japchae, if that's what you're worrying about.

Ga Eul

….

Chu Ga Eul

I'll have you know that it's a very valid question. My mom's changing her birthday menu this year for some reason. I don't really know. Yi Shin told me it's because of one of her biggest client's diet.

But of course she's still serving that marinated crab you like. I still don't get why we have that on a hotel buffet. Just because it's your favorite.

Just text already!

So Yi Jung

….

 _Kakao message from Eul-ie_

Recipient: Jung-ie

Message: Text?! Here you go. Aunt loves me more than she loves you. You know I like collecting letters and notes. It's Yi Shin's favorite too, though! What is Yi Shin getting your mom anyway?

….

Chu Ga Eul

Well, your mom loves me more than she loves you.

Fine. Notes and letters it is.

Yi Shin got her and your mom bracelets.

So Yi Jung

 _XOXOXO_

 _Kakao message from Jung-ie_

Recipient: Eul-ie

Message: Where are you?

….

 _Kakao message from Jung-ie_

Recipient: Eul-ie

Message: Yah! I know you don't like texting but isn't this too much? You're not picking up your phone too. We're leaving for the hotel already. Just meet us there?

…

 _Kakao message from Jung-ie_

Recipient: Eul-ie

Message: It isn't funny. I'm getting worried. Mom's waiting for you. Where the hell are you? I called your mom, she said you left 2 hours ago.

….

Twitter timeline:

 **7pottersyj** Hey, where are you? **cgaeul07**

….

 _Kakao message from Yi Jung_

Recipient: Geum Jan Di

Message: Do you know where Ga Eul is? She's not at our house yet. She's supposed to leave for the hotel with us.

 _Conversations with Yi Jung:_

Yi Jung: Do you know where Ga Eul is? She's not at our house yet. She's supposed to leave for the hotel with us.

Jan Di: She told me an hour ago she's on her way. She stopped by somewhere to buy Aunt a cake, I think.

Yi Jung: Are you with the others? Could you ask one of them if they have a clue what's going on?

Jan Di: Ji Hoo said Ga Eul texted him earlier, asking him if we're all coming together. That was an hour ago too. Jun Pyo's not being helpful. Woo Bin's not with us.

Yi Jung: Okay, thanks. Tell me when you hear from her. See you guys at the party.

…

 _Kakao message from Song Woo Bin_

Recipient: F4 Casanova

Message: YI JUNG! QUICK HOSPITAL

 _XOXOXO_

To: Chu Ga Eul

From: So Yi Jung

Subject: Rest!

Hey, stubborn princess. I'm already home. Please tell aunt again that dinner was delicious. My mom's already enjoying the japchae aunt sent home with me.

GET SOME REST! You are as clumsy as ever. I can't believe you still pushed yourself to attend my mom's party on that state you're in. My mom would've understood.

She says thanks for the bag, by the way. She loves the design! And the cake was delicious too. She likes that necklace from your mom too. She also says please take care of yourself more. And Ga Eul, if you're already okay and you have time next week after class, possibly Wednesday, would you please stop by her office in Gangnam because she needs advice on what dress to wear on a party she's attending in Taiwan. Sorry if it's hard to understand, I was typing as she was telling me.

Don't go if it still hurts. But of course, you will anyway. Why did I even bother typing that? Let me come with you when you go.

I'll pick you up on Monday since you can't really take the bus to school. I'm coming by tomorrow too. Did you want pumpkin porridge?

….

To: So Yi Jung

From: Chu Ga Eul

Subject: Thanks and sorry

Hey, I'm really sorry about what happened earlier. Sorry if I worried you. I told Woo Bin not to tell you because a sprained ankle isn't a big deal anyway. It was my fault I wasn't looking and I tripped and almost got hit by that motorcycle. Anyway, it was still lucky that Woo Bin happened to pass by there. Thanks for letting me lean on you the whole day.

My mom says thanks for the marinated crab and the gift aunt sent her. She's asking if it's possible to meet your mom tomorrow. I'm not really sure why she's asking me to ask you. It's not like they don't talk. Jeez. They're best friends since high school, for goodness sake. And they just saw each other today!

You're such a nag. Please tell aunt I'll come on Wednesday.

Fine. I'll wait for you on Monday. Don't be late!

Yes, please. I've been craving that for a whole week now. See you tomorrow!

Thanks, Jung-ie.


	5. College

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

….

Chu Ga Eul

What did you write down?

So Yi Jung

….

Fashion Design. You?

Ga Eul

….

Business Management, of course. I thought you wanted to go on Fine Arts?

…..

We really can't keep on passing notes, you know. I'm just sitting beside you and Professor Choi already yelled at us before. We can just talk later.

I changed my mind. I actually like doing embroidery. And I'm having fun designing clothes nowadays. And I realized I have fun styling your mom.

…..

He's going to yell at us even more for talking while he's in front. I don't care. I don't like him anyway. This subject sucks.

You applied at Shinhwa University right? I'm sure they have Fashion Design.

….

Yes I did.

….

Cool. All of us are going to the same university!

…..

We don't really have a choice anyway. Jun Pyo's not really going to have us in a different university. He'll throw a fit.

 _XOXOXO_

Ms. Chu Ga Eul

Come see me in my office after class.

Professor Oh Jae Hee

 _XOXOXO_

 _Kakao message from Ga Eul_

Recipient: Jan Di

Message: I need advice. See me after class?

….

 _Kakao message from Jan Di_

Recipient: Ga Eul

Message: Well, what you told me. Wow, that was unexpected. I'm glad for you. I'm sure you'll do fine. Get some sleep. Don't think about it too much. I'm here to support you. I won't tell the guys until you're ready.

 _XOXOXO_

Congratulations on your graduation Ga Eul! I'm so happy for you! I hope you and my son would have more memories together in college! I hope this book would help you give inspiration when you start making clothes!

Aunt Kang Jin Ri

…..

Congratulations Ga Eul-noona!

So Yi Shin

…..

Congratulations Ga Eul! They said this is one of the new kinds they have. We hope this laptop will help you in college. We're here to support you in whatever you decide to do.

Mom and Dad

 _XOXOXO_

 _Instant message from Chu Ga Eul [cgaeul07]_

cgaeul07: Hey! My parents bought me a laptop. I can't believe we're already college students in two months!

24gjdi: Jealous. I'm still using our family computer. I did get a new phone though. So I guess that's fine.

cgaeul07: It's great that we're all going to the same university!

24gjdi: No, we're not. You're not going, right? When are the results coming up?

cgaeul07: Shut up. That's not really set yet. I'm not confident I would pass. They have a strict screening process. They will only pass 5 in the whole of South Korea.

24gjdi: I'm sure you'll pass. Did you tell Yi Jung yet?

24gjdi: Hey? Are you still there?

24gjdi: You haven't told him yet, have you?

cgaeul07: Nope. I don't know what or how to tell him.

24gjdi: Just tell him like how you told me.

cgaeul07: I'll tell him once I pass. I might not pass anyway. I just tried submitting a portfolio because Professor Oh asked me to.

cgaeul07: It's not a big deal anyway, right?

cgaeul07: Hold on, he just messaged me.

….

 _Instant message from So Yi Jung [7pottersyj]_

7pottersyj: Hey!

cgaeul07: Hey.

7pottersyj: We're still on next week, right? On your birthday?

cgaeul07: Yes, what time are you picking me up again? And where are we going?

7pottersyj: Just be ready at 9:00AM

cgaeul07: Okay, where are we going? So I know what I'll wear.

7pottersyj: Wear comfortable clothes. I don't care.

cgaeul07: Hey Yi Jung?

7pottersyj: Yeah?

7pottersyj: Hey, do you think I should go with the vase you saw yesterday? Or should I use the other one from last week?

cgaeul07: I think the one from last week was better.

7pottersyj: You know what? I'll just use both. I might not get the pieces in time anyway. And I still need 3.

cgaeul07: Okay, whatever. Oops, I need to go now. Mom's asking me to help in the restaurant.

 _XOXOXO_

Happy birthday Ga Eul!

I'm sorry I missed the celebration. I hope this gift would make up for it.

Yoon Ji Hoo

….

Chu Ga Eul! Happy birthday!

Sorry, missed the party.

But I got you that embroidery set you wanted.

I'll treat you to some ice cream next time!

Song Woo Bin

….

From Chu Ga Eul:

To: So Yi Jung

Subject: Birthday surprise

THANK YOU! Thank you thank you! I can't say thank you enough. I'm so sorry I've ever been mean to you.

Thank you for bringing me there! The cherry blossoms were wonderful! How did you find that spot? It was so perfect for a picnic. It was too bad Ji Hoo and Woo Bin couldn't go.

Thank you for the cherry blossom charm. It's the 10th charm you gave me, my bracelet now looks so full. I'm so happy! I can still remember the time you gave me the bracelet. It just a plain band with a maple leaf charm. Now, it's full of the memories of my birthdays for the past 10 years. You're the best best friend ever!

Did you see how Jun Pyo looked at Jan Di earlier? There was something there, I'm sure. Do you think he likes her?

PS: You still suck at making cakes. Just a bit more and your chocolate cake wouldn't be too sweet anymore. More lessons? Hahaha, thank you anyway, Yi Jung. I enjoyed everything.

 _XOXOXO_

 _Dear Ga Eul Chu,_

 _Congratulations! It is my pleasure to offer you admission at the Institute of Arts and Design, Paris campus. This opportunity to join one of the most outstanding bodies in the country comes in recognition of your academic achievements and your portfolio….._

…

 _Kakao message from Eul-ie_

Recipient: Jung-ie

Message: Yi Jung, can we talk?


	6. Apart

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

….

Yi Jung

How are you doing? I know you're still upset that I didn't tell you sooner. I know I should've at least told you that I submitted an application. I'm sorry, okay? I really didn't think that I'd pass and when I did, I didn't think it was wise to turn down this opportunity. I mean, Paris' most famous fashion school?! How could I turn this down? I honestly was hoping to spend all my college days with you guys.

Thank you for spending time to teach me French, by the way. You know that I hate the subject, remember I went as far as copying your homework and asking you to write my paper? You didn't write the paper and you annoyingly convinced me that it might be of use someday. Well, here I am. I always tell people that I'm this good at French because my best friend taught me in high school.

I'm having a hard time talking to the other Koreans I'm with. The four of them heard that I'm from Shinhwa High School and that I'm friends with the F4 (I can't believe your group name has spread at other high schools. I didn't think that was serious when you guys said that). Well, the three of them thinks that I'm not worthy to be your friend. That's what the other one told me. Her name's Ha Jae Kyung. She told me all about how the others are rich snobs. She's really nice. She's actually the only one I can talk to among all of them. I like her and I'm glad we have so much in common.

I want to hear all about your classes! Are they nice? I'm pretty sure you're frustrated that you and Jun Pyo are in the same classes together. I don't think he's someone you can rely on when you have group projects. Well, as always, right? Still, at least you're not alone like Woo Bin.

Please do write me back, Yi Jung.

Love,

Chu Ga Eul

….

Yi Jung

It's been two months already! How are you? A year and 10 months left before I get back!

I visited the Eiffel Tower with Jae Kyung over the weekend. It was fantastic! Especially at night. I just wish you guys are here to see it with me. I think we're going to the Louvre next week. Then Jae Kyung wants to go to Greece next month on our week break. We need to "gather inspiration" (her words, not mine) for our project in two months. It's really important since based on that project, they'll pick someone to style the models for the front page of TORCH magazine!

I want to know how you're doing. I miss my best friend. Shoot me an email, or call me. Or tell me when to go online.

Love,

Chu Ga Eul

…..

So Yi Jung

Hey! It's getting really chilly here. I'm writing this letter before I leave for Greece this evening. How are you?

I discovered this café near my apartment, and they have the most amazing pain au chocolat. Jung-ie, I wish you could try their coffee, café au lait. I know you prefer tea, I do too, but that coffee there is almost changing my mind.

Don't worry. I'm not completely turning Parisian on you. I occasionally drop by an Asian grocery store. Believe it or not, I eat ramyun once a week since I miss it so much. Jae Kyung thinks I'm crazy though. And there's this Korean restaurant a few blocks from my place. The ahjumma there always give me an extra serving of meat.

Write me back, Yi Jung.

Missing you guys everyday,

Chu Ga Eul

…..

Dear Chu Ga Eul,

How are you? I still can't believe you're not here with us. It's not the same without you. But let's not talk about that. I won't be moping around and stopping you from pursuing your dream. I'm just glad you're happy.

Jun Pyo is still annoying as usual. He's more annoying recently though. He keeps chatting me about nonsense things. I swear if people knew what he's really like, they'll think twice before believing that he's the Shinhwa heir. Sometimes, he'd chat me up and ask me about moisturizers. Really? Moisturizers? He only uses one brand, why ask me about them? And I don't know why he's asking me for dinner every night.

Woo Bin told me to tell you to please go online more often. I know you're busy with projects especially since you were asked to sew that dress right? And I told him that. He said to tell you anyway. See what I'm dealing with here? Two kids among the F4 (yes, they're still keeping that group name). At least Ji Hoo's more mature.

Ji Hoo asked if you're going home this Christmas? He said we'll try and visit you there since you must be lonely during the holidays. Though I know you mentioned needing to do projects on the holidays too. Please take care of yourself and don't stress yourself too much.

Is Yi Jung still not talking to you? It's been almost four months. He's such a stubborn ass. He barely said anything when we came to see you off at the airport! Well, I'm sure he'll come around. I can see him listening when we talk about you at the lounge. I know he wants more news about you.

By the way, a certain Park Ha Na has been clinging to him nonstop. She dresses like a bitch but I heard she's nice. I talked to her once. She was at the lounge with the guys. She seems kind. Yi Jung looks like he's not interested though. Ask him, maybe?

I miss you every day Ga Eul! I miss a girl companion. I swear having these F4 guys around is giving me a headache. I really hope we could chat more. Let's keep each other updated whenever possible, okay? I look forward to your calls. I'm here when you need me.

Love,

Geum Jan Di

…..

To: Chu Ga Eul

From: Yoon Ji Hoo

Subject: Christmas

How are you Ga Eul? I heard from Jan Di that you're not coming home for Christmas. I'm sure you're busy but are you coming to Yi Jung's exhibit? I know he's still not talking to you. You know him more than I do and I'm sure you know how stubborn he is. I don't think he's that upset you haven't told him about the application. I think he's more upset because you're not here. You were always there with him, and now you're not.

He just misses you Ga Eul. He's trying not to show it but I know.

…..

To: Chu Ga Eul

From: Song Woo Bin

Subject: Calls

Yo Ga Eul! You haven't been taking my calls! Anyway, how are you? Tell us if someone's bothering you there, you know we've got your back. Be safe there, little sister!

…..

To: Chu Ga Eul

From: Gu Jun Pyo

Subject: Jan Di

Hey, Ga Eul. How are you?

Uhm, do you know what Jan Di's favorite color is? Or any gift she'd like? I don't know who else to ask.

By the way, Jan Di keeps talking about how lonely she is without you. Try to go online as much as you can, eh? Then I'll forgive you for not enrolling at Shinhwa. Haha, I'm kidding.

…..

To: So Yi Jung

From: Chu Ga Eul

Subject: Reply back!

Are you still going to be stubborn, So Yi Jung? Four months have already passed. Did you receive my letters? Even Jun Pyo sent me an email!

How many times do I have to say sorry before you write back?

….

Chu Ga Eul

I'm doing fine. I'm glad you're doing fine there too. Classes are okay.

So Yi Jung

…

 _Instant message from Chu Ga Eul [cgaeul07]_

cgaeul07: Ya!

cgaeul07: It says you're online So Yi Jung, you stubborn ass.

cgaeul07: You only replied to me once and it's not even considered a decent letter!

cgaeul07: Really? You're not replying?

cgaeul07: C'mon Yi Jung. It's been 4 months now. I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner.

cgaeul07: This is getting ridiculous. Was it really unforgivable to come here, Yi Jung?

7pottersyj: Hi. This is Park Ha Na. Yi Jung left his account online. He's in his studio to get something. He said he'll be back in 10 minutes.

cgaeul07: Hello. It's around 10PM there, right?

7pottersyj: Yes.

cgaeul07: Okay, can you please tell Yi Jung I messaged him? I need to log off now.

7pottersyj: Yes, of course.

cgaeul07: Thank you.


	7. Reconciliation

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

….

From: Chu Ga Eul

To: Geum Jan Di

Subject: My ex-best friend

Is So Yi Jung still my best friend or am I just imagining that he is?

Are Yi Jung and Park Ha Na really dating? Yi Jung would usually tell me those things. I mean, he promised right? That he'll ask for my opinion. Or am I so silly to hold onto that promise?

Or I'm thinking he just used her as an excuse to not talk to me?

I don't have a freaking idea on Yi Jung's life right now and it's so frustrating. Tell me, is it really wrong that I took the opportunity to study here?

I don't know anymore, Jan Di.

I think I lost my best friend when I decided to come here.

…..

From: Geum Jan Di

To: So Yi Jung

Subject: Stubborn ass

Why are you being so stubborn? I'm sure you still aren't replying to Ga Eul's letters. She doesn't say it but I know she's upset whenever I have the chance to talk to her on the phone. You're not mad at her, I know as much. We all miss her Yi Jung.

I know it's especially hard on you since you've been seeing her almost everyday since you both can walk and talk. You're not making things easy for both of you if you keep ignoring her. Just talk to her. Write her a letter, a decent letter, if you don't want to talk to her. Or email her. Chat her up when she's online.

….

From: So Yi Jung

To: Geum Jan Di

Subject: Okay

I don't know what to tell her.

She's so happy in all of her letters. She's writing about travelling and doing what she loves.

Whenever I'm in the midst of writing her a letter, I feel like I'm being selfish because I always think about asking her to come home.

She's not here and I feel like part of me is missing. She's always there when I call her. She's always there in school. She's just always there.

I don't know how to say this, and it really sounds stupid, but I feel like we'll grow apart and she'd find another friend like me.

…..

From: Geum Jan Di

To: So Yi Jung

Subject: Re: Okay

You not replying to her will start making you grow apart.

You're not stupid Yi Jung.

You'll always be her best friend. Even I don't have that title.

And this is not just about you Yi Jung. It's about Ga Eul's future and dreams we're talking about. She loves what she's doing. She was given an opportunity to do it. Now she thinks she made the wrong choice because you're not talking to her. Are you going to deprive her of her dreams? So yes, you are selfish. Are you really not supporting her on this?

Start writing how you feel. Or start telling her stories like how you usually talk to her. It's Chu Ga Eul, Yi Jung. She will change, yes. But don't all of us change?

Just imagine that she's on long-term vacation or something.

Talk to her.

…..

Dear Eul-ie,

Hi. I don't really know how to start this letter.

Well, I guess I should start by saying I'm sorry. I'm not mad. I never had been. It was a shock to me. I guess, that night when you told me you were leaving, I realized everything was changing. Like a huge change, not a small change that I can endure. And whenever a huge change is coming, you're always there with me through it all. But now, you're not. You're beginning your journey on your own. And I should begin mine on my own.

You didn't make a mistake by coming there. No, Ga Eul. Do not ever think that you made a mistake by following your dreams. I made a mistake of not fully supporting you. And I'm sorry. I'm telling you now, I support you. I support your dreams and I'm here for you and I'll do whatever it takes for you to achieve it. Because that's what you did for me. Because I'm your best friend. I still am, right?

I'm sorry for not responding to all your letters. I felt like you weren't happy without me. But I guess that's not true, huh? You have a life. I get that. And you're just living it. Like I'm living mine.

I can't say that I'm still not lonely without you here. But I know now that even though you're not here, you're still here with me. I'm sure you get what I mean.

I miss you.

Love,

Jung-ie

…..

From: Chu Ga Eul

To: So Yi Jung

Subject: I MISS YOU

JUNG-IE

You don't know how happy I am to receive your letter. I just read it, like right before I'm typing this. It's too late to call now so I didn't. But I really really want to.

Thank you for telling me how you feel Yi Jung. Thank you.

So Yi Jung, I'm sorry if I didn't think everything through. I should have told you from the start, the application, everything. Because it would have at least prepared you. I shouldn't have just told you when it was sure I was leaving.

OF COURSE YOU'RE STILL MY BEST FRIEND. I'm happy here, yes. Of course I am. But I do feel homesick sometimes Yi Jung. I miss you, I miss everyone. I miss every little thing. I even miss your mom's kimchi (though you and I know that we're not very fond of it, haha)

NOW YOU OWE ME. TELL ME EVERYTHING.

Start by telling me about Park Ha Na.

…..

From: So Yi Jung

To: Chu Ga Eul

Subject: I MISS YOU TOO

When's a good time to call you? I'm available all day tomorrow.

PS: I won't start with Park Ha Na. She's a classmate and my project partner. She's not anyone important.

PPS: Sorry about that time you messaged me and she replied. I'm still pissed about that, mind you. She shouldn't have touched my laptop. And if you did wait a bit longer, I arrived two minutes after you logged off. But let's not talk about that.

PPPS: Let me start with Jun Pyo likes Jan Di, Ji Hoo seems like he's interested in this girl Lee Ah Ra, and Woo Bin is the same old Song Woo Bin except for the part that he actually likes Accountancy.

…

From: Chu Ga Eul

To: So Yi Jung

Subject: STILL MY BEST FRIEND

Jung-ie! I think that was the longest call I've ever had in my life. There were just so much to tell each other, so much we've missed.

Right now, I really just came to realize that this is the first time that we're apart. It's crazy. It just occurred to me that I don't know things about you now. Before I came here, we see each other almost everyday and I'd immediately know what's up with you and you'd know what's up with me. I didn't realize how inseparable we really are until you told me.

Always remember. I'm here for you Yi Jung.

I'm already excited about your exhibit! I'll make sure I'll be there! Keep me posted about the pieces you'll make! I promise to reply back as soon as I can.

I forgot to tell you, what with all the catch ups we did, your dear sweet brother, Yi Shin chatted me last week about a girl he met in school! Don't tell him I told you! He might need his big brother soon, just a heads up. But I'm not really sure you're the right person to ask about girls….hahahaha

….

From: So Yi Jung

To: Chu Ga Eul

Subject: GLAD TO BE YOUR BEST FRIEND

That's the longest call I've ever had too! Good luck to our phone bill.

I'm so proud of what you've achieved and it hasn't been a year yet! Send me a copy of that magazine when it publishes your work, I'm sure you'll get that project deal! I'm also sure you'll be famous someday, Ga Eul! I just know it. You'll have famous people lining up, asking you to design dresses for them or asking you to style them. From what you've told me, you're living your dream and I'm really happy for you.

YI SHIN TOLD YOU WHAT? That So Yi Shin…. I want to hear more! I can't believe you missed that.

And I don't think you know what you're talking about, Chu Ga Eul. I'm the F4 Casanova, aren't I?! Girls are all over me, I just pretend I don't care.

I'm always here for you too, Eul-ie. Let's talk whenever we can, yeah?


	8. Feelings

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

…

Twitter timeline:

 **cgaeul07** RT **dl1157** having an amazing dinner with **cgaeul07** I can't believe we didn't go here last week! **#italianinparis**

 **cgaeul07 dl1157** your fault, you insisted on burgers!

 **24gjdi** beef and soju with the boys **f4gujunpyo jihooyoon00 7pottersyj thef4donjuan**

 **7pottersyj 24gjdi** told you chimaek is better! **#chimaekftw**

 **24gjdi 7pottersyj** I don't know what's with you and chimaek. You and **cgaeul07** are weird.

 **cgaeul07** Arc de Triumph with **dl1157** I can't believe you ditched us Jae Kyung **hahahaha04**

 **cgaeul07 24gjdi 7pottersyj** what's wrong with chimaek?! **#chimaekftw**

…..

 _Instant message from So Yi Jung [7pottersyj]_

7pottersyj: Soooooo….

cgaeul07: Hey Yi Jung!

cgaeul07: What's up?

7pottersyj: So who is this Daniel Li?

cgaeul07: Daniel? How'd you know about him?

7pottersyj: You're kidding, right? He's all over your twitter feed!

cgaeul07: hahaha chill out, Yi Jung!

cgaeul07: I met him 3 weeks ago in the international organization we have in school.

7pottersyj: So?

7pottersyj: Is there something more?

cgaeul07: He's Chinese-American but he lived in Seoul for 3 years when he was in middle school so we kind of clicked when we first met.

cgaeul07: Jae Kyung met him 2 months ago so we kind of had a headstart since she talked about him a lot.

7pottersyj: Are you going out?

cgaeul07: I just got back from dinner out with Jae Kyung. So no, I don't think I'm going out anymore.

7pottersyj: Are you freaking serious Ga Eul?

cgaeul07: Hahaha I miss you Yi Jung

7pottersyj: I swear, Chu Ga Eul, if I was there I would've already messed your hair up

cgaeul07: I hate it when you do that

7pottersyj: I know

7pottersyj: Stop changing the subject

7pottersyj: So are you and this Daniel going out? Like dating?

cgaeul07: We're not dating, So Yi Jung-oppa.

7pottersyj: cringing right now

cgaeul07: Hahahahaha you know I would've told you if we were. Thought I won't even think about dating Daniel, I assure you.

cgaeul07: Oppa, by the way, can I have an extra ticket to your exhibit?

cgaeul07: Daniel's actually a fan of yours. You'll be delighted to know that he's actually following your twitter and Instagram, even before I met him. He said he wants to come with me and see your exhibit.

7pottersyj: Stop with the oppa. You're so annoying.

7pottersyj: Your best friend is the famous potter, why are you acting as if you're surprised?

cgaeul07: Did you prefer appa? You sound and act like an appa.

cgaeul07: And that….is why I'm so surprised. You're so full of yourself, it's amazing that you still have fans.

7pottersyj: Whatever Ga Eul. You know it's true!

7pottersyj: Hey I need to go. I still need to write a paper for tomorrow.

caeul07: You're giving me an extra ticket right?

7pottersyj: …

cgaeul07: ?

7pottersyj: …..

cgaeul07: Why are you being mean?

7pottersyj: I'm not being mean. In fact, I'm so nice that I'll give you an extra ticket.

cgaeul07: Yes! Thank you! You're the best! Saranghae Y Jung!

7pottersyj: Check your email! I email-ed you some of the pieces I finished.

cgaeul07: Yes sir!

7pottersyj: Bye Eul-ie! I miss you!

cgaeul07: I miss you too!

….

Yah Yi Jung!

Why are you so distracted? You've been staring into space for awhile now.

Jun Pyo

….

Gu Jun Pyo

Remind me again why we chose this minor subject.

So Yi Jung

…..

I don't know. Because you like literature? You like reading books and watching movies. You picked the subjects. I only went along with you.

….

I just think it's stupid. What the professor is saying. And what she made us watch. She made us watch this crap American movie, When Harry Met Sally.

….

What? Why? I actually liked the movie, you know.

…..

You know what they ask in the movie, can a man and woman really be friends without having feelings for each other?

Yes, they absolutely can! Look at me and Ga Eul, we've been friends since we were 3 and we never dated or anything. It just sucks that they end up falling in love in the end. Are they saying that it's impossible to be platonic friends? Isn't it weird to fall in love with a friend?

….

Why don't you tell the professor what you think? It is weird, Yi Jung. Love is weird. But it is possible to fall in love with a friend. I think you're getting it wrong. It's not like it's saying it's impossible to stay friends. It's just saying that it's possible to fall in love. Did you get what I mean? That's actually what the professor is saying, if you've been listening to her earlier. You just stupidly zoned out from the start.

….

Are you actually a closet romantic, Gu Jun Pyo?

And you're talking like it's based on your experience.

Are you progressing with Jan Di yet?

Hahahaha

….

Shut up! I'm not a romantic!

I am progressing actually.

I asked her if she wants to go to the movies with me on Saturday. You know, not as friends.

And she said yes.

…..

 _Instant message from Geum Jan Di [24gjdi]_

24gjdi: Chu Ga Eul!

24gjdi: I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE ONLINE

24gjdi: I NEED YOU

cgaeul07: Why? What's up?

24gjdi: It's Jun Pyo!

cgaeul07: Wow, finally! What happened?

24gjdi: What do you mean 'finally'?

cgaeul07: Well, we kind of knew.

24gjdi: 'we'?

cgaeul07: Yeah, all of us knew.

cgaeul07: Jun Pyo opened up to Yi Jung and the others so they told me whenever I talk to them on the phone. And Jun Pyo email-ed me about you. So that's actually a direct admission.

24gjdi: WHAT? When was this? I can't believe you and those guys!

24gjdi: This is crazy. I'm going crazy even thinking about it!

cgaeul07: Well, are you going to tell me what happened?

24gjdi: The Shinhwa heir asked me out! On a date! To dinner and watch a movie!

cgaeul07: And?

24gjdi: Well, I blurted out yes without even thinking about it. I don't know why. I'm freaking out. I don't think I'll come.

cgaeul07: You blurted out yes because you like him.

24gjdi: It's crazy! All of us are old friends. I mean, we're all friends and then suddenly we start dating?

cgaeul07: Some relationships start as friends. Most of them actually.

24gjdi: Yes, but this is different. We know them since we were kids Ga Eul.

24gjdi: And if we don't work out, what should we do? Act normal?

24gjdi: I knew it! This is a bad idea! I shouldn't have said yes!

cgaeul07: Chill, Jan Di. I'm sure it would be fine. You know Jun Pyo. He never even had a girlfriend before. It's pretty clear that he's serious about you. And it's not like our kind of friendship can easily be broken.

24gjdi: Why are you so calm about this? Say, what if it was you and Yi Jung?

cgaeul07: Hahahaha, that's hilarious. I don't think that would happen.

24gjdi: Well, what if it does happen? You really never thought about having a relationship with Yi Jung?

24gjdi: As more than friends?

cgaeul07: No….

cgaeul07: It hasn't crossed my mind.

cgaeul07: I don't think it's possible.

24gjdi: It is possible though. Have you watched _When Harry Met Sally_? Or _Made of Honor_? Have you watched _Love, Rosie_?

cgaeul07: You watch too much Americana movies, Jan Di. Hey, I need to go. Daniel's giving me a headache. He wants to go to this exhibit in school.

…..

 _a/n: Chimaek is chicken and beer, which is a popular food combination in korea. I SWEAR CHICKEN IN KOREA IS THE BEST._

 _Oh, and Merry Christmas everyone! I hope you had a good one!_


	9. Admission

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

…..

From: So Yi Jung

To: Chu Ga Eul

Subject: Home

You're finally arriving tomorrow!

What time were you arriving again? I'll pick you up from the airport. I'll buy you your favorite snack before I meet you.

….

From: Chu Ga Eul

To: So Yi Jung

Subject: Re: Home

You don't have to pick me up. I can ask my parents to come get me.

Don't you have things to do for your exhibit?

….

From: So Yi Jung

To: Chu Ga Eul

Subject: I'm buying bungeoppang

They're last minute preparations anyway.

They're not as important as my best friend coming home.

….

From: Chu Ga Eul

To: So Yi Jung

Subject: Can't resist bungeoppang

Aw, sweet little Jung-ie. Thanks! But can you double that bungeoppang for me? Haha

Cravings.

Oh, and I'm arriving around 2PM.

….

 _Welcome to Museum So!_

 _Showcasing the newest pottery collection,_

 _ **Mirrors**_

 _by_

 _So Yi Jung_

…..

 _Kakao message from Song Woo Bin_

Recipient: F4 Casanova

Message: Hey, are you okay? You're being weird.

Conversations with Song Woo Bin

Woo Bin: Hey are you okay? You're being weird.

Yi Jung: Have you noticed something different about Ga Eul?

Woo Bin: She cut her hair, but aside from that, no. I did notice something different about you.

Yi Jung: Me? What about me?

Woo Bin: You've been staring at Ga Eul for the past hour. You haven't been paying attention to your guests.

Yi Jung: Have you seen her laughing with Daniel?

Yi Jung: She never laughed like that with me.

Woo Bin: What are you talking about Casanova? Ga Eul always laughs like that.

Yi Jung: No, she doesn't.

Woo Bin: Yes, she does. Are you sure you're okay?

Yi Jung: No, she doesn't laugh like that. She looks…

Yi Jung: glowing.

Yi Jung: Don't you see her glowing?

Woo Bin: What the hell are you talking about?

Yi Jung: Yah! Don't show Jun Pyo and Ji Hoo!

 _Kakao group message with Gu Jun Pyo, Yoon Ji Hoo and Song Woo Bin_

Woo Bin: Too late.

Jun Pyo: Why do you think Ga Eul's glowing?

Ji Hoo: I think I know what this is about.

Yi Jung: I don't know, okay?

Ji Hoo: Hey, Yi Jung. Do you hear bells ringing?

Woo Bin: Okay, now, I have 2 weird friends.

Yi Jung: How'd you know?

Ji Hoo: And do you feel like your heart's beating too fast?

Yi Jung: Yah, Yoon Ji Hoo! Do you study being a psychic in school?

Jun Pyo: Oh, I get it! Hahaha, hey Yi Jung, remember When Harry Met Sally?

Woo Bin: Okay, now Jun Pyo gets it. Can someone please fill me in?

Yi Jung: Yah, Jun Pyo, stop laughing, Ga Eul, Jan Di and Daniel are looking at you!

Yi Jung: Yah! Don't let them read this conversation!

Ji Hoo: Dear Woo Bin, F4's Don Juan, I think our Yi Jung has fallen in love.

Yi Jung: YAH I HAVE NOT. I don't even have a girlfriend right now! Who did I fall in love with? What are you talking about Yoon Ji Hoo?

Yi Jung: And how would you know that?

Ji Hoo: I'm talking about you falling in love with Chu Ga Eul.

Ji Hoo: Don't mind the two laughing idiots, So Yi Jung.

Ji Hoo: And I know because I'm dating Lee Ah Ra and that's what I feel when I'm with her.

Ji Hoo: Yah, Jun Pyo and Woo Bin, stop laughing! Jan Di's already coming over!

Woo Bin: How can Yi Jung be in love with Ga Eul?

Woo Bin: But yeah, I kind of see it, actually. I can't believe I never saw it before.

Jun Pyo: Good luck, Yi Jung. Ga Eul's already walking towards you.

…..

 _Kakao message from Eul-ie_

Recipient: Jung-ie

Message: Yah, So Yi Jung, I thought you aren't mad at me anymore!

Are you avoiding me?

….

 _Kakao message from Jung-ie_

Recipient: Eul-ie

Message: No, I'm not avoiding you. I've been talking to some of our clients so I couldn't properly talk to you.

….

 _Kakao message from Eul-ie_

Recipient: Jung-ie

Message: Hey! Good morning Yi Jung. Do you want to join Daniel and me for breakfast today? We'll be at the café 2 blocks from your studio. We'll go to the lounge right after.

….

 _Kakao message from Jung-ie_

Recipient: Eul-ie

Message: Hey, sorry, I can't. I need to be at the museum early today. Some clients told me they're already on their way.

I'll be at the lounge after lunch though.

….

 _Kakao message from Song Woo Bin_

Recipient: F4 Casanova

Message: Can you be more obvious? Ga Eul's already asking me about you avoiding her.

I know you don't have clients today Yi Jung. Just go to the lounge now.

….

 _Kakao message from Gu Jun Pyo_

Recipient: F4 Yi Jung

Message: Yah! Just act like you always are with her!

….

 _Kakao message from Yoon Ji Hoo_

Recipient: So Yi Jung

Message: Yah! Ga Eul and Jan Di are already asking us about you. Don't act so weird. We're having dinner later at the Gu's.

….

 _Kakao group message from So Yi Jung_

Recipient: Song Woo Bin, Gu Jun Pyo, Yoon Ji Hoo

Message: I can't be in love with Chu Ga Eul.

 _Conversations with Song Woo Bin, Gu Jun Pyo, Yoon Ji Hoo_

Yi Jung: I can't be in love with Chu Ga Eul.

Jun Pyo: You can.

Ji Hoo: You can.

Woo Bin: I hate to agree with Jun Pyo but you obviously are already in love with Ga Eul.

Woo Bin: I think you've always been in love with her.

Jun Pyo: Yah Song Woo Bin!

Ji Hoo: You can't even take your eyes off of her.

Woo Bin: You look like you want to kick Daniel's ass.

Woo Bin: Like what you did to all the guys who had gotten close to Ga Eul.

Jun Pyo: I haven't seen you so red like that before when you're talking to Ga Eul. You look like you have a fever.

Yi Jung: Maybe I do have a fever. That's why I'm feeling these things.

Ji Hoo: As someone who's studying to be a doctor, I assure you, you're not sick.

Ji Hoo: Did you sleep at all last night?

Yi Jung: I haven't been sleeping the past few days.

Ji Hoo: Ever since Ga Eul arrived?

Woo Bin: Ga Eul's already worried. She's been asking me nonstop why you're acting weird. You haven't been talking to her much since she got here.

Jun Pyo: Why aren't you admitting it, Yi Jung?

Jun Pyo: You'll feel so much better.

Jun Pyo: I did think being in love with Jan Di was weird at first. But once I wrapped my mind around it, I felt so relieved. Now I'm happy.

Jun Pyo: Okay, think about it like this, Yi Jung. If Ga Eul tells you right now that Daniel is asking her to be his girlfriend, what would you feel?

Woo Bin: Time's ticking, Yi Jung. Look at Daniel and Ga Eul right across from you right now. They're laughing so much, Ga Eul's slapping his arms, Daniel's holding her hand.

Ji Hoo: Yeah, I don't think it's hard to imagine them being together. Just look at them right across from you.

Jun Pyo: What we're doing is actually weird. We're all on our phones and Jan Di is looking at us suspiciously.

Woo Bin: Well, Yi Jung? What are you feeling right now?

Ji Hoo: Huh, I guess that answers our question.

Jun Pyo: Do you think they're going to have a fist fight?

Woo Bin: Hahahaha, I can't believe Yi Jung's that jealous. Look at his face!

Jun Pyo: Haha, I'm Team Yi Jung. He looks livid.

Woo Bin: Oh, but he looks confused right now.

Ji Hoo: Are you two doing a commentary?

….

 _Kakao group message from So Yi Jung_

Recipient: Gu Jun Pyo, Song Woo Bin, Yoon Ji Hoo

Message: I am in love with Chu Ga Eul.

 _Conversations with Gu Jun Pyo, Song Woo Bin, Yoon Ji Hoo_

Yi Jung: I am in love with Chu Ga Eul.

Woo Bin: Finally!

Ji Hoo: Agreed.

Jun Pyo: Took you long enough.

Woo Bin: Yeah, took you an almost fist fight with Daniel to actually admit it.

Jun Pyo: Daniel… who actually likes you more than he likes Ga Eul.

Ji Hoo: I guess it's a good thing you're assured that she's going back to France without a boyfriend.

Jun Pyo: You should've seen your face Yi Jung. Hahahahahaha!

Jun Pyo: You were so livid, then confused, then happy, then relieved, just wow, never imagined a person could change expressions like that.

Yi Jung: Yah! Shut up! What should I do now?

…..

From: Chu Ga Eul

To: So Yi Jung

Subject: Brilliant!

Once again, you are amazing! I love all of your pieces!

I'm sorry I couldn't stay until the end of your exhibit. I usually help until the end. But don't worry, I'm supporting you even if I'm already in Paris.

I was really worried about you, Yi Jung! You were acting weird so I thought you were sick. Don't push yourself too hard. Maybe you're working too much? You look like you haven't had enough sleep. Although that's weird, you've been doing exhibits for years now, I know you're used to it. Do you have problems I can help with?

Thanks again for that sculpture you gave me. I added it to the collection in my room. That's the 12th one! You already had 12 successful exhibits Jung-ie! How are you so talented?

It was so nice to see all of you! I missed everyone! I'm so glad you treated Daniel like he's part of the group. But I saw you glare at him once! Yi Jung! You really should stop being so overprotective.

Speaking of Daniel, he says he's glad to meet all of you, especially you! Hahaha he still can't get over the fact that he came to your exhibit. Then you followed him on twitter and Instagram and friended him on Facebook. I swear that's all he talked about on the flight back. Guess he's your admirer until the end, huh? *wink

PS: Thank you for those white roses you gave me Yi Jung, you didn't have to! I'm sorry I couldn't bring it back to Europe with me. But I did put some rose petals inside one of my books.

….

From: So Yi Jung

To: Chu Ga Eul

Subject: Miss you already

Thank you for coming Eul-ie. I miss you already.

I also added that mug you gave me in my collection. I didn't realize it was already the 12th one until your email.

Yeah, well, you know, college and stuff. And we have more clients than we did before. I promise I'm not sick.

Yeah, I'll try not to be so overprotective…

I cannot believe you! I thought you were dating him! I was prepared to grill you when I saw how you were with him. I didn't know he was interested in…me.

Daniel is a great person. I'm happy to meet him. I'm glad he's there with you. I'm happy to know you found great friends there. I wish I could meet Jae Kyung soon. You talked a lot about her, I think Jan Di's slightly jealous.

I know you told me you're going to be busy during the holidays, but I still have to ask, are you coming back for Christmas?

….

 _a/n: Hi everyone! I'm glad a lot of people are liking this fic! I was supposed to update yesterday but I don't know why the file wasn't uploading properly. It must be an internal error since it works fine now._

 _I know this is being mean…again, but I'll be on vacation for 11 days with my family. I won't be bringing my laptop out of the country with me, so please do wait for the next update, on January 7 exactly._

 _Little sneak peak of the next chapter…_

 _Let's just say,_ _ **another guy would be involved with Ga Eul.**_


	10. Rival

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

…..

To: So Yi Jung

From: Chu Ga Eul

Subject: Christmas

Hey! It's been crazy here as soon as I got back. Didn't have the chance to reply until now. I'm sorry.

You won't believe this, Yi Jung. Remember the TORCH magazine I told you about? I WAS PICKED! I'm going to be styling the model for the cover in January! I am still over the moon about it. I'm working under Becky Smith. Can you believe it? Becky. Smith. The most famous magazine editor!

So, Christmas…. No I'm not coming home for Christmas for sure, Yi Jung. I'm really sorry. It sucks but I'll be sure to send letters and gifts. Video call with the gang on the 24th, yeaah?

I'll call you when I get the chance. I'll send you tons of emails of my ideas, tell me what you think of them.

….

 _Kakao message from So Yi Jung_

Recipient: Song Woo Bin, Gu Jun Pyo, Yoon Ji Hoo

Message: Ga Eul's not coming back for Christmas.

 _Kakao group message with Song Woo Bin, Gu Jun Pyo, Yoon Ji Hoo_

Yi Jung: Ga Eul's not coming back for Christmas.

Woo Bin: That sucks.

Jun Pyo: Yeah, that sucks.

Jun Pyo: Jan Di says that's too bad, too.

Yi Jung: Yeah, I know. It won't be the same this year.

Woo Bin: Are you with Jan Di? Lounge? I'm bored.

Woo Bin: Still can't believe you're together.

Woo Bin: Our Jun Pyo's already grown up.

Jun Pyo: Shut up, Woo Bin.

Jun Pyo: We're at Lotte World. She wanted to go with her brother.

Woo Bin: Am I right to think that you're the third wheel?

Yi Jung: Looks like it.

Jun Pyo: Shut up, you two.

Jun Pyo: Yah! Yi Jung! At least I finally told her how I feel.

Ji Hoo: Too bad Ga Eul can't come home.

Ji Hoo: Jun Pyo, Ah Ra's asking if Jan Di wants to go to Namsan with us, then go to Myeongdong after.

Woo Bin: Can you believe this, Yi Jung? They're abandoning us for their girlfriends.

Jun Pyo: Jealous, Don Juan? Haha

Ji Hoo: You guys can come too.

Jun Pyo: Tell Ga Eul already, then we'll leave Woo Bin behind.

Woo Bin: Yah!

Ji Hoo: Yi Jung, Ah Ra says why don't you just go to Ga Eul this Christmas?

Jun Pyo: Yep, Jan Di agrees. I agree too.

Woo Bin: What are you guys? Your girlfriends' spokespersons?

Yi Jung: Should I?

Ji Hoo: Yeah, surprise her.

Yi Jung: Yeah… I should, huh?

Woo Bin: Hold up! If you're going to Europe, I'll come with! I don't want to be the 5th wheel this Christmas!

….

To: So Yi Jung

From: Chu Ga Eul

Subject: Sorry

I'm sorry I missed your call Yi Jung! I know I'm the one who told you to call that time but I suddenly had an urgent meeting with Becky. Thanks for those comments on my ideas, they helped a lot!

Oh, by the way, I didn't know Woo Bin had a cousin here in Paris. He's a model I'm working with. He says he's related to that Song clan in Korea when he learned that I'm from Korea. Really arrogant, if you ask me. Song Jae Rim ever ring a bell? Ask him for me? I would send him an email but he's a crappy replier.

…..

To: Chu Ga Eul

From: So Yi Jung

Subject: Forgiven

It's fine I know you're busy. Do you even sleep Ga Eul? Take care of yourself! Glad I can help. Just tell me if you need anything.

I know him. He's Woo Bin's cousin who got disowned, remember he was telling us junior year? His father didn't like him modelling. Woo Bin says he can't believe he's in Paris. Guess he made it on his own, huh?

…..

To: So Yi Jung

From: Chu Ga Eul

Subject: Song cousin

Oh, that explains why I couldn't remember him…

He isn't what I thought he was, by the way. He invited me for coffee two days ago after our shoot and he's actually nice, a real gentleman. He admitted he only boasted about his relation to the Song clan because he wanted to impress me…. Can you believe that? I know you're going to start your overprotective instincts again, but he really is nice Yi Jung. He didn't know I actually knew Woo Bin and had asked about him (I asked you actually but you get what I mean right?). He's embarrassed that I learned about what happened to him. It's not something to be embarrassed about though, right Jung-ie? I told him at least he followed his drams. Look where it got him, now he's going to be on the cover of TORCH. He invited me for dinner tomorrow night. No harm in giving him a change right?

….

Kakao message from F4 Casanova

Recipient: Song Woo Bin

Message: I hate your freaking cousin.

Conversations with F4 Casanova

Yi Jung: I hate your freaking cousin

Woo Bin: Not particularly fond of him either. What happened?

Yi Jung: He asked Ga Eul on a date.

Woo Bin: That's not good right?

Yi Jung: Tell me your cousin is a decent man. At least I'll be at peace that Ga Eul's not going on a date with a murderer while I'm miles away from her.

Woo Bin: I'm sure Ga Eul can take care of herself.

Woo Bin: And he's fine. He's actually too nice. He's all our aunts' favorite because he's the perfect son….until he left and became a model, that is.

Yi Jung: I'm screwed, aren't I?

Woo Bin: Huh, let's hope Ga Eul doesn't like perfect gentleman models.

….

To: Chu Ga Eul

From: So Yi Jung

Subject: Tell me

How was your date? Tell me about him.

…..

To: So Yi Jung

From: Chu Ga Eul

Subject: Gladly

YI JUNG

YI JUNG

SO YI JUNG

I don't really know how to start….

I don't know what I'd say if I called you so I'm writing this…

It was….

He's….

Song Jae Rim is great. He's perfect.

The date started out fine. We went to this quaint Korean restaurant 20 minutes from my place. We ordered and I guess he was nervous he started talking about himself. About how he started modelling. Did you know that his father stopped most of the entertainment companies on taking him in? They wanted him to be part of their business. I mean, Woo Bin's fine because he wants that but it's not right to stop your child's dream right? Then he met this friend who helped him start modelling in the US. He entered a bunch of contests. I thought it was really brave of him, you know? He literally started from nothing. When his family kicked him out, he didn't have money and he did part time jobs and he lived in a little apartment. He's amazing. Before we know it, we were the only ones left in the restaurant.

I wish you could meet him Yi Jung. I'm sure you'll like him. I know I haven't met a lot of guys but he's different.

I like him.

We're having dinner tomorrow again after our shoot.

….

 _Kakao message from F4 Casanova_

Recipient: Song Woo Bin

Message: Your cousin is the stupid perfect gentleman brave amazing model now. I hate him more. Ga Eul's says I'll like him… Yeah, I would like to punch his perfect model face.

….

To: Chu Ga Eul

From: So Yi Jung

Subject: Careful

Just be careful and don't rush into things, Chu Ga Eul.

...

 _a/n: Hi! Sorry for being two days late! It was a whirlwind when I got back and I was literally too tired I slept all day on the 7_ _th_ _then I had to go run errands yesterday. Hope you all had a happy holiday! Updating daily again!_


	11. Friends

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

… _.._

 _Kakao message from F4 Casanova_

Recipient: Song Woo Bin

Message: Hey do you think I should still go see Ga Eul this Christmas?

 _Conversations with F4 Casanova:_

Yi Jung: Hey do you think I should still go see Ga Eul this Christmas?

Woo Bin: Shut up Yi Jung. We already booked a flight. Don't back out now.

Yi Jung: But your stupid cousin had gone on dates with Ga Eul

Woo Bin: So?

Yi Jung: So maybe this is a bad idea.

Woo Bin: So, you're going there because of Ga Eul. Don't mind my stupid cousin.

Woo Bin: Shut up and get your ass on that plane tomorrow. I didn't pack my things for nothing. I want to go see beautiful Parisian girls.

Woo Bin: Besides, Ga Eul will tell you if they're together. And she didn't say anything so they're not in a relationship for sure.

Yi Jung: Do you think barging in on Christmas Eve is a good idea?

Woo Bin: I'm sure Ga Eul will be happy.

Yi Jung: Don't you think she already has plans?

Woo Bin: I am not going to reply to you anymore So Yi Jung. I'll drag your ass to that plane tomorrow if I have to.

Yi Jung: Yah Song Woo Bin!

….

Merry Christmas Ga Eul!

It's too bad we couldn't come see you together with Yi Jung and Woo Bin. I hope you three have a good time there! I miss you!

Geum Jan Di

….

Merry Christmas Chu Ga Eul!

Gu Jun Pyo

….

Merry Christmas Ga Eul! Hope you like my gift!

It's sad you couldn't be here with us but good thing Yi Jung and Woo Bin are there with you, eh?

Yoon Ji Hoo

….

Merry Christmas my dear!

I hope my son's not giving you too much trouble. I miss you!

Aunt Jin Ri

….

Ga Eul-noona!

Merry Christmas!

Please come home soon!

So Yi Shin

….

Merry Christmas Chu Ga Eul

Being with you the past few weeks have been the best.

I saw this pendant and it reminded me of you.

I hope you could accept this.

And I very much hope you accept me too.

I love you Chu Ga Eul

Song Jae Rim

….

 _Kakao message from Song Woo Bin_

Recipient: F4 Casanova

Message: Well shit.

…..

To: So Yi Jung

From: Chu Ga Eul

Message: THANK YOU

I don't know how to tell you how happy I am to see you! I'm so glad you came, Jung-ie. Great timing too since we just finished with the magazine spread! I AM SO GLAD YOU COULD SEE THE FINISHED PRODUCT! I still see it selling by the stands and I'm all fluttery inside.

I'm so glad I could spend some time during the holidays with you! I'm just sad it went by too fast!

How did you like Paris? Did you see what I mean about that café au lait? And wasn't the Louvre amazing? I told you you'll like it!

Hahaha! I'm still amazed at how fast Woo Bin and Jae Kyung hit it off! I can't believe they've been sneaking off together at night! Did Woo Bin tell you? I didn't need to know the details from Jae Kyung but she couldn't stop talking about Woo Bin. I sure hope Woo Bin's serious with her. What do you think?

Hey Jung-ie… About Jae Rim… Thank you for not going crazy overprotective on me. Thank you so much for trying to get to know him. It was a shock to me how he asked me to be his girlfriend on Christmas, but I really do like him, Yi Jung. I'm quite nervous actually. He is my first boyfriend, you know? I hope you approve of me saying yes. Well, seeing as how you didn't go crazy, did he pass? It's very important to me that you like him, Jung-ie. Please tell me honestly. We did spend time together with him during the holidays, I guess you could at least tell if he's okay.

I love you So Yi Jung! You're the best friend ever! Please send my love to Jan Di and everyone!

PS: Thank you for that gift you gave me! You didn't really have to! Having you go here to see me was enough of a gift!

PPS: Did you like my gift? I hope you did! It reminded me so much of you every time I pass by that antique shop I bought it from.

…

To: Chu Ga Eul

From: So Yi Jung

Message: Re: THANK YOU

I'm so proud of what you've achieved Ga Eul! I'm so glad to be there with you on that happy moment! I know you're going to be famous one day!

I like Paris. And yes, sure, that café au lait is actually good! I love the Louvre and I wish I could stay longer and see more! Maybe I'll visit again!

Thank you for the time you spent with me! I know you needed to do things for school but you still took your time to show me around.

I haven't seen Woo Bin act like that over a girl before! I'm sure he's serious. He might be head over heels already! Thank the heavens for that! He won't be hanging out at clubs and bars anymore!

Eul-ie, I only want you to be happy. If you're happy with him, then that's fine. He's actually decent enough to ask if I'm fine with your relationship (it's not like I'm your father, Chu Ga Eul! What exactly did you tell him about me?) and I can see that he's sincere as soon as I met him. But you do know if he makes you cry, I'm not going to be very friendly…you know what I mean.

I love you Eul-ie. Everyone sends their love! My mom and Yi Shin misses you. And I visited your parents with the guys, I'm sure you're missing your family's samgyupsal. I'm attaching pictures so be jealous! Hahaha, I'm kidding!

PS: I love your gift! Thank you!

….

 _Kakao message from Song Woo Bin_

Recipient: F4 Casanova

Message: How are you holding up?

 _Conversations with F4 Casanova:_

Woo Bin: How are you holding up?

Yi Jung: I'm fine.

Woo Bin: Are you sure?

Yi Jung: Yes.

Woo Bin: Do you want to go out for a drink?

Yi Jung: Yes please.

….

To: So Yi Jung

From: Chu Ga Eul

Message: Sorry

Hey Yi Jung! I'm sorry I couldn't pick up your call yesterday. I was in a meeting that time then I went to dinner with Daniel, Jae Kyung and Jae Rim and it kind of slipped my mind. I'm really sorry!

I know I know I'm a bad best friend!

OH HEY. You won't believe this but I've been getting calls lately from people asking me to style them! Apparently, the TORCH January issue was a hit and a lot of people praised how I styled the models! They've been asking about me at TORCH and….guess what? They're already asking me if I want to work for them after I graduate! Becky Smith told me she's really happy about the outcome and she told me I had potential! SO YI JUNG I SWEAR THIS IS SO SURREAL RIGHT NOW. I'M SO HAPPY.

I don't know what I should do! I kind of want to accept the job but I want to try and start out in Seoul after graduation. What do you think?

I have so much to tell you that it really sucks that I missed your call.

So tell me, why did you call anyway?

….

To: Chu Ga Eul

From: So Yi Jung

Subject: Forgiven

I just called to ask how you were doing. All of us were at the lounge and we thought we should have a video chat. We haven't done it for a while and everyone misses you. But that's fine, looks like you're really busy.

I always believed you have potential, Eul-ie. Do what you think would make you happy. I'm here to support you in any way I can. Call me if you have the time! I want to hear everything!

….

To: So Yi Jung

From: Chu Ga Eul

Subject: miss you

Jung-ie. Hey! We haven't talked in a while. It's already February and I miss you guys every day! I haven't even had time to write letters (which was a surprise even to me, I saw some letters I have from all of you and the last time I wrote was back in November?!)

What's up with you guys?

….

To: Chu Ga Eul

From: So Yi Jung

Subject: miss you too

We miss you too. Jan Di, especially!

Jan Di has been complaining a lot about having no female companion. Fortunately, Ah Ra's been hanging out at the lounge a lot nowadays. They've been hanging out with Ha Na too, I guess. I heard from Jan Di they have movie nights every week.

I heard Jae Kyung's planning to go to Seoul on your summer break, any chance you're going too?

Call if you have time Ga Eul.

….

 _Instant message from Chu Ga Eul [cgaeul07]_

cgaeul07: Geum Jan Di!

24gjdi: Hey stranger

cgaeul07: C'mon Jan Di. I'm sorry I haven't been calling lately!

24gjdi: I haven't heard from you since New Year. And even then, I only got to talk to you thru video chat with the guys.

24gjdi: Who are you and what happened to Chu Ga Eul?

cgaeul07: I'm really really sorry Jan Di. I've been really busy!

24gjdi: Well, you could at least shoot me an email.

24gjdi: Look, I don't really want to be upset with you.

24gjdi: But I am upset. I didn't even hear about you and Jae Rim being official until Yi Jung told me when he got back.

24gjdi: Hell, you only told me about going on dates with him. I didn't even know how much you really like him. Or I didn't even know you're considering having a serious relationship with him.

24gjdi: Am I wrong to be upset?

24gjdi: You're my closest girl friend Ga Eul.

24gjdi: It's already sad for me that you're not here. Now you don't even call me or email me. And I only hear things from Yi Jung. And he doesn't even know much, actually.

24gjdi: I'm sorry Ga Eul, if this is being too demanding. Or if I'm overreacting. Or if I'm too upset.

24gjdi: I just miss you.

cgaeul07: I'm sorry.

cgaeul07: I know it's my fault. It's too crazy, even for me.

cgaeul07: Even until now, I still can't absorb the fact that Jae Rim and I are together.

cgaeul07: It's just, this past weeks I've been too caught up with all the work I'm getting. Then there's school. And then this new relationship. I'm new to everything!

cgaeul07: I don't have any excuses.

cgaeul07: I do miss you too, Jan Di.

cgaeul07: I really am sorry.

cgaeul07: I'll make it up to you!

24gjdi: Okay.

24gjdi: You know I love you Ga Eul. I'm still here supporting you.

24gjdi: Sorry if I blew up like that.

24gjdi: I was just thinking about you before you messaged, actually.

24gjdi: I'm alone at the lounge right now, waiting for Jun Pyo.

24gjdi: And since you offered making it up to me….

24gjdi: Well, start by telling me about Jae Rim.

24gjdi: Or actually, answer this first…

24gjdi: Chu Ga Eul, are you sure you love Jae Rim?

….


	12. Fight

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

… _.._

 _Instant message from Geum Jan Di [24gjdi]_

24gjdi: Are you sure you love Jae Rim?

cgaeul07: Well….

cgaeul07: To tell you the truth, Jan Di…

cgaeul07: I do like Jae Rim…

cgaeul07: But I'm not sure if I love him…

24gjdi: Explain yourself.

cgaeul07: Well, I like being around him.

24gjdi: And?

cgaeul07: I'm comfortable when he's around.

cgaeul07: I like that I can be open with him.

cgaeul07: I like that he understands my dreams and goals.

cgaeul07: But I'm not sure if I can call this love, you know? I only met him a few months ago.

cgaeul07: I'm still getting to know him.

24gjdi: I do understand that feeling…

24gjdi: Well, okay if you say so.

24gjdi: But hey Ga Eul, the way you describe how you are with Jae Rim, don't you think you're like that with Yi Jung too?

24gjdi: That's just a random thought though…

24gjdi: Anyway, I need to go now since Jun Pyo's here already.

24gjdi: Email me more, okay?

24gjdi: Or call me if you have the time.

….

 _Kakao message from So Yi Jung_

Recipient: Song Woo Bin, Gu Jun Pyo, Yoon Ji Hoo

Message: Are you up for a trip to Jeju or something? We have a week-long vacation after exams!

 _Kakao message group message with Song Woo Bin, Gu Jun Pyo and Yoon Ji Hoo_

Yi Jung: Are you up for a trip to Jeju or something? We have a week-long vacation after exams!

Woo Bin: I am soooo in!

Jun Pyo: Me too!

Ji Hoo: Count me in!

Ji Hoo: Are we inviting the girls?

Yi Jung: Well, yeah sure, why not?

Jun Pyo: I already told Jan Di. She's excited.

Yi Jung: I'm inviting Ha Na.

Ji Hoo: What's going on with you and Ha Na?

Yi Jung: Nothing, really. She's in a lot of my classes.

Yi Jung: And she's friends with Jan Di, so that's fine, right?

Ji Hoo: Are you already okay, Yi Jung?

Ji Hoo: You know, with Ga Eul and stuff?

Yi Jung: I meant it when I told her I want her to be happy.

Yi Jung: Jae Rim's a nice guy. Ga Eul's happy with him.

Yi Jung: As long as he takes care of her, that's fine.

Woo Bin: Don't kid yourself.

Yi Jung: That's his cousin right there.

Yi Jung: He's your cousin, aren't you happy about that?

Woo Bin: He's my cousin. But you're my brother.

Woo Bin: Whose side do you think I'm taking?

Woo Bin: You've been drinking almost every day since we got back from Paris.

Woo Bin: So don't kid yourself.

Woo Bin: I'm serious, Yi Jung. Shut up with that I'm fine, I'm happy for her bullshit. It's not going to get better that way.

Woo Bin: You love Ga Eul.

Woo Bin: And all of us know you've been in love with her for years without you and us even realizing it.

Woo Bin: Everyone knows you'll do anything for her before and especially now.

Woo Bin: We're actually all so blind for not even seeing that you're made for each other.

Woo Bin: We're all so stupid for not realizing it. And I know you think you're too late. But are you really going to give up?

Woo Bin: I cannot believe I'm saying all of this. I sound like a girl like now.

Woo Bin: Drag your So ass over here at the lounge. We're going to think of a game plan.

Ji Hoo: Wow. It's different when the joker gets serious.

Ji Hoo: Is this Jae Kyung's effect?

Ji Hoo: I'm coming, by the way.

Jun Pyo: Yeah, I'm coming too.

….

To: So Yi Jung

From: Chu Ga Eul

Subject: Italy!

Hey! Sending this over before my trip to Italy! I can't believe another opportunity came up again! And this time, I'm going with Daniel and Jae Kyung, how fun is that?

Anyway, I'm still jealous you're all going to Jeju without me!

It's almost Valentine's day, I can't believe we're not going on a trip this year! It's always been our tradition to go on a trip on that day, right?

I won't be forgetting your chocolates! Please tell Woo Bin that too. He's being annoying from our call the other day. He shouldn't be expecting chocolates from me anyway, Jae Kyung's already sending him one!

Miss you!

….

To: Geum Jan Di

From: Chu Ga Eul

Subject: Italy to Jeju

Geum Jan Di! I miss you! I'm here on my break eating gelato but all I could think about is that seafood ramyun I'm sure you're all enjoying in Jeju.

Did Yi Jung go to that store he likes in Jeju? And did he visit that potter he got acquainted with before? I've been trying to call him but it seems like he's enjoying his time with the guys! Didn't really want to bother him, I know it's rare for you guys to hang out together since we started college. And he looked like he's been down lately, I guess he needed the vacation.

You said Ah Ra and Ha Na went with you, right? You didn't really get to tell me how you came to hang out with Ha Na! Was she still hanging out at the lounge with you guys?

Miss you!

….

To: Chu Ga Eul

From: Geum Jan Di

Subject: Jeju to Italy

Yah! Chu Ga Eul! Don't go complaining about gelato and wanting ramyun! Those are completely different things! But you know… I'm sure Melona is still better than gelato! Especially after eating ramyun! Hahaha, just kidding.

I think that's the first store Yi Jung visited and I remember Ha Na telling us that he went to visit that potter too. He's actually going around with Ha Na and Woo Bin here in Jeju. I've been together with Jun Pyo and Ji Hoo's going around with Ah Ra.

Didn't I tell you? She's a classmate of mine in a minor subject this 2nd semester and she has marketing projects with Yi Jung and Jun Pyo this semester too. So she's almost always at the lounge since school started this year.

I can't believe we're already going back to Seoul tomorrow! This vacation is way short-lived.

We miss you!

….

To: Chu Ga Eul

From: So Yi Jung

Subject: Thank youuu

Hey, we just got back from Jeju and I found this little package at my studio.

Thank you for the chocolates! Happy Valentine's day Eul-ie!

Your handmade chocolates are still my favorite ones!

….

To: Chu Ga Eul

From: Geum Jan Di

Subject: Soooo

So, hey! Hahaha, I just realized that this is the first Valentine's that both of us have boyfriends.

Anyway, it's really crazy to think about, but I never really imagined that I'd be planning a surprise for Jun Pyo. But hey, it worked out pretty great.

I was asking the others of his favorite things to do and I never really thought I'd learn more about him. He's actually really soft around children, Ga Eul, it's too sweet whenever I remember it. We were at the zoo and the skating rink yesterday and children were surprisingly crowding around him, it was amazing! He being patient, teaching them about animals and then teaching them skating. It was adorable and it's not a word I'd ever describe Jun Pyo before. I think I'm more surprised than him!

So what happened with you and Jae Rim?

PS: Jun Pyo says thank you for the chocolates!

….

To: Geum Jan Di

From: Chu Ga Eul

Subject: Shocking

Yah! I cannot imagine Jun Pyo being like that! Was he really?

Oh well, Jae Rim had to go to London weeks before Valentine's day so I only left chocolates at his apartment.

I was talking to him this morning though, and it seems like he's free tonight, so we'll be having dinner together.

Did Yi Jung have a date? He didn't tell me anything! I was talking to Jae Kyung, who was on a video call with Woo Bin, and he was complaining that he didn't have anything to do on Valentine's day since Yi Jung was out with Park Ha Na.

…

 _Instant message from Chu Ga Eul [cgaeul07]_

cgaeul07: Hey!

cgaeul07: I just sent you an email. Didn't notice you were online!

24gjdi: Oh hey! I was just reading it actually.

24gjdi: Too bad you couldn't go out with Jae Rim! It was supposed to be your first Valentine's together!

24gjdi: Are you not busy today?

cgaeul07: Nope! I finished all my projects yesterday since I had the time!

cgauel07: I'm actually just waiting for Jae Kyung. We're having lunch together.

cgaeul07: Jae Rim's been busy with work lately. He's modelling for a brand in London and he left two weeks ago.

cgaeul07: He's been calling me every day though.

24gjdi: I see. I really need to meet this guy!

24gjdi: Yi Jung didn't say much about him.

cgaeul07: How's Yi Jung, by the way?

cgaeul07: Did he really go on a date with Ha Na?

24gjdi: Nah, I think that was a group thing.

24gjdi: Jun Pyo was invited to that but he was with me so he couldn't go.

24gjdi: Yi Jung's fine.

24gjdi: From what I know, he's busy the past week, after we got back from Jeju. I don't know much about it but I heard Uncle So is going back to Seoul next month.

cgaeul07: Oh

cgaeul07: I guess I need to call Yi Jung.

cgaeul07: Do you have any idea what happened?

cgaeul07: Uncle hasn't come back for a year.

24gjdi: His business deals in Sweden are probably finished?

24gjdi: Well, you should know more about this than me, actually.

cgaeul07: Huh

cgaeul07: Well, I haven't heard from Yi Jung. He only email-ed me to thank me for the chocolates.

24gjdi: Hmmm

cgaeul07: What?

24gjdi: Nothing.

cgaeul07: What is it Geum Jan Di?

24gjdi: You've been asking nonstop about Yi Jung.

24gjdi: In your emails. And whenever you call.

cgaeul07: Well, yeah, he's my best friend.

cgaeul07: It's not weird to be curious, right?

24gjdi: Well, you aren't like that before.

24gjdi: Hey, Ga Eul…

cgaeul07: Yeah?

24gjdi: I know I've asked you before…

24gjdi: I want to ask this again…

24gjdi: You've never really thought of Yi Jung as someone you can be together with?

24gjdi: You really haven't changed your mind?

cgaeul07: Why are you asking that?

24gjdi: Nothing, just a random thought.

24gjdi: And well, actually, I thought about it, and I just thought, if you're really into Jae Rim, you would have called me every day, you would be all excited and told me about him. You would tell me a bunch of stories about him right now. You would actually immediately call me and tell me all about your dates.

24gjdi: You're not as excited about this as I thought you'd be.

24gjdi: I mean, well, I call you about Jun Pyo whenever something's come up. But your email doesn't contain Jae Rim unless I ask.

cgaeul07: Well, where does Yi Jung come up in this?

24gjdi: You talk more about him than you do about Jae Rim.

24gjdi: Still there?

24gjdi: Hey, Ga Eul?

cgaeul07: I don't know.

24gjdi: What?

cgaeul07: I honestly don't know anymore Jan Di.

24gjdi: Wait, what?

….

 _a/n: HEY! Sorry if I didn't update yesterday! Real life's catching up with me. I applied for jobs right after I got back from my vacation, and then I was called for job interviews. I know I promised everyday, I guess I shouldn't promise anything. So hey, just stay with me on this okay?_

 _This will probably have 3-4 more chapters. I'm not sure. Let's see how it goes? I don't think I'd like Yi Jung and Ga Eul to get together when they're already 50, you know, like what happened in Love, Rosie? You'll probably throw apples at me. So I'm not going to make this fic too long._


	13. Gone

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

….

To: Chu Ga Eul

From: Geum Jan Di

Subject: Wow

I'm glad you told me everything Ga Eul. I guess I should have known. All these years we're all together, I should have seen it. I guess I'm blind to everything. I didn't even know that Jun Pyo liked me until he told me directly.

Use this time to sort out your feelings Ga Eul. But don't take too long. I'm sure people are going to get hurt if you drag this out, you most of all.

Remember, close your eyes, think of that one person you can imagine waking up next to you every day. Think of that one person you can live with and can't live without. Who do you see?

I'm here for you Ga Eul. Just call me or email me if you need anything. You don't need to hide anything from me.

….

To: Geum Jan Di

From: Chu Ga Eul

Subject: Thank you

Thank you for hearing me out Jan Di! I felt so relieved while talking to you on the phone. It means so much to me to share everything with you.

I'm so glad you're my friend.

Thank you.

I promise I'll think everything through.

….

To: So Yi Jung

From: Chu Ga Eul

Subject: Hey!

Hey, you! How are you? I haven't heard from you for a few weeks now. Is everything all right?

I heard Uncle So recently arrived. What's up Yi Jung?

It's your birthday next week, by the way, so what have you planned with the gang?

This is the first time I'm not there for your birthday, I feel so sad just thinking about it.

Email back, Yi Jung.

I miss you!

….

To: Geum Jan Di

From: Chu Ga Eul

Subject: Hello?

Hey, Jan Di! I've been trying to call you for the past week.

Is everything all right over there?

Yi Jung's not answering either. Even Woo Bin. And Ji Hoo and Jun Pyo.

What is happening?

….

To: So Yi Jung

From: Chu Ga Eul

Subject: Heyyyy

Hey! Did I do something wrong? I'm sure I didn't.

Is everything all right?

I couldn't get a hold of everyone. What's up?

….

To: So Yi Shin

From: Chu Ga Eul

Subject: Hey?

SO YI SHIN! Is everything all right over there?

Your brother's not replying to me.

I've been calling your mom too.

My parents aren't telling me anything.

Please reply Yi Shin. I'm getting worried.

….

 _Kakao message from Song Jae Rim_

Recipient: Ga Eul

Message: Hey, Ga Eul. You haven't been returning my calls. Jae Kyung and Daniel told me you don't have much projects for school. Are you okay? They said you've been cooped up in your apartment for the past week.

 _Conversations with Ga Eul:_

Jae Rim: Hey, Ga Eul. You haven't been returning my calls. Jae Kyung and Daniel told me you don't have much projects for school. Are you okay? They said you've been cooped up in your apartment for weeks now.

Ga Eul: Oh, hey! I'm alright.

Jae Rim: Are you sure? I'm on my way to Paris and I'll probably be there tomorrow.

Jae Rim: Do you want to grab breakfast with me? I'll head to your apartment as soon as I arrive.

Ga Eul: Yeah, sure.

Jae Rim: What's going on Ga Eul?

Ga Eul: I've been occupied. I couldn't contact people at home. Even my parents. I'm really worried about them.

Jae Rim: What? Really? Are you okay?

Ga Eul: I'm worried Jae Rim. I think something bad is going on.

Ga Eul: And it's' Yi Jung's birthday tomorrow. I don't think everyone will ignore me just like that if they're celebrating or something.

Jae Rim: There you are again with Yi Jung.

Jae Rim: It's probably nothing, Ga Eul.

Jae Rim: Maybe they went on a trip or something.

Ga Eul: Two weeks, Jae Rim. It's almost two weeks and I haven't heard from anyone. I CAN'T CONTACT EVERYONE.

Ga Eul: It's not just because of Yi Jung!

Ga Eul: Look, I'm sorry if I lashed out just now.

Ga Eul: I don't think I can make it to breakfast tomorrow.

Jae Rim: C'mon, don't do this Ga Eul.

Jae Rim: Ga Eul?

Jae Rim: Hey answer your phone.

Jae Rim: I'm sorry, hey, Ga Eul.

….

Dear Eul-ie,

Wow, when was the last time I wrote you a letter? Was it the letter of apology from last year? It's been so long.

How long does it take for you to receive letters? A month, right?

By the time you receive this, it's probably already my birthday there. March 7th and a month after, April 7th, your birthday. _7pottersyj_ and _cgaeul07_ , you probably thought I put 7 on my username because of my birthday, right?

The truth is, Ga Eul, and you may not remember this, January 7th was the day you and I met. And I happened to remember that when we were together at the lounge, staring at my laptop, choosing usernames for our online accounts. I remember that day clearly because I'm a 'closet' nerd (like how you always describe me) and I actually listed it on my calendar.

Because January 7th was the first time I had someone I can call my friend.

Hey Ga Eul, remember when we were kids, how you always laughed at everything I do, especially when we're at my studio and I have clay all over me? I used to argue with you because of that. I used to get mad at you. But then, you'd smile. And I couldn't help but smile too. Even then, your smile would light me up. I guess I should have realized it back then…what you really are to me.

Remember, that first birthday I gave you a bracelet with a little maple leaf charm? And it just became a tradition for me to give you one charm on your birthdays after that?

In fact, we have so many traditions or routines…. Like those yearly coupons on my birthdays, those sculptures I give you on my yearly exhibits and those mugs you give me every successful exhibit.

I have so much of you Ga Eul. I have so many memories with you. Every event in my life, I celebrated with you. And I don't want it any other way. Even in the future. I can't even imagine that you aren't there beside me every time.

So why didn't I realize it sooner?

I have so much of you, Ga Eul. And I don't think it will be enough if I can't call you mine.

Maybe that's why I took it so hard when you moved to Paris.

Maybe that's why I miss you every single day you're not beside me.

Maybe that's why I feel so insecure and so uncomfortable because you're not mine, and you're so far away.

And maybe the reason why I've been telling guys who get too close to you to back off is because it was always at the back of my mind, it was always in my heart.

I love you Chu Ga Eul.

It has always been you.

I love you.

This is selfish of me to tell you now that you've found someone you love.

But I need to tell you.

I'm not telling you so you could love me back, Ga Eul.

I know it doesn't work that way.

This is just me telling you how I feel about you.

I truly want you to be happy.

I hope our friendship stays the same, even with this confession. Because I can't bear to lose the most precious thing I have from you, our friendship.

Love,

Jung-ie

….

To: Geum Jan Di

From: Chu Ga Eul

Subject: REPLY

IT'S SO YI JUNG.

HE'S THE ONE I WANT TO LIVE WITH AND CAN'T IMAGINE LIVING WITHOUT.

IT HAS ALWAYS BEEN YI JUNG.

I LOVE SO YI JUNG.

I, CHU GA EUL, LOVE SO YI JUNG.

I'VE ALWAYS BEEN IN LOVE WITH HIM.

And I actually just broke up with Jae Rim. Literally just before sending you this email.

SO NOW TELL ME…

WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING GEUM JAN DI?

TWO WEEKS. IT'S BEEN TWO WEEKS AND I'M GOING CRAZY I CAN'T EVEN STUDY PROPERLY.

I'VE BEEN IN THE DARK FOR TWO WEEKS NOW.

I OVERHEARD JAE KYUNG AND WOO BIN ON THE PHONE AFTER I GOT BACK FROM MEETING WITH JAE RIM.

SO EVERYONE'S DELIBERATELY BEEN IGNORING ME?

JAE KYUNG KNOWS SOMETHING AND SHE'S NOT TELLING ME ANYTHING.

I'VE BEEN WORRIED SICK.

WHAT IS HAPPENING?

I NEED YOU TO REPLY TO ME GEUM JAN DI.

I AM PLEADING YOU.

….

To: Chu Ga Eul  
From: Geum Jan Di

Subject: OKAY

I can't take it anymore Ga Eul.

What's happening is stupid.

I know I was told not to tell you anything. Jun Pyo actually begged me because Ji Hoo begged him. Woo Bin begged Ji Hoo. Yi Jung begged Woo Bin. Now that's something you don't see everyday. I guess they're trying to figure out how to get out of the situation before information gets to you. I hoped something would happen actually. That's why I've been holding off.

I'm sorry, that was stupid of me.

I'm so happy you figured things out. Actually, I knew all along it's Yi Jung. You told me you've been in love with him forever and you've been denying it to everyone. I'm saying this again, you sure fooled everyone. No one knew! Or we're all just too dense? Hmmm…

ANYWAY, THAT'S NOT IMPORTANT.

Actually, you should consider booking a flight right now.

Uncle So came back…

Because he's forcing Yi Jung to get married.

A merger or something with some Swedish family.

So…

CHU GA EUL, COME BACK HERE AND STOP THE WEDDING TOMORROW.

…

a/n: So here I am! Next chapter would probably be the last one. Let's see if I can write an epilogue too. So hope you like this fic so far!


	14. Together

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

…

 _A/n: Hi! So I had this chapter formatted differently than the past chapters since I realized it's hard to convey everything with just emails and everything._

 _So enjoy!_

….

Chu Ga Eul almost stopped breathing as she read the sentences Geum Jan Di sent her over and over again.

 _CHU GA EUL, COME BACK HERE AND STOP THE WEDDING TOMORROW._

This can't be real.

So Yi Jung cannot be getting married. _Tomorrow._ They had got to be kidding her.

Her heart started hammering in her chest. She was starting to panic. Her hands trembled as she hurriedly looked for flights that would take her home.

 _Home._ Where Yi Jung is.

It has always been Yi Jung. She could clearly recall the time she realized she had fallen for her best friend.

It was spring of their junior year in middle school. Yi Jung had just told her about his big crush on this girl they barely knew. He thought she was beautiful, long brown hair and big doe eyes. He was asking Ga Eul how to make the girl fall for him. It was weird because she started getting annoyed.

Ga Eul didn't want to help him get together with other girls. But eventually, she gave in. What can she do? So Yi Jung was her best friend and best friends support each other. Yi Jung and that girl he had a crush on got together and to Ga Eul's surprise, one day, when she saw them walking together, hand in hand, her heart began to throb. Her tears began to fall. She thought it was nothing. She thought she was just scared that Yi Jung's going to replace her as his best friend. But then, Yi Jung asked her to go and see cherry blossoms together.

They had a picnic at a park near Yi Jung's studio. They watched as the cherry blossom petals are swept by the wind. Ga Eul looked at Yi Jung and she saw him smiling. And he was glowing. _Glowing._ Her heart began beating wildly, it was a surprise that Yi Jung didn't hear it.

 _I love Yi Jung._ Ga Eul had thought.

She got scared. She began to hide it. She tried to suppress it. No one should know about her feelings for Yi Jung. Ga Eul thought that if Yi Jung knew about her feelings, they would stop being best friends. And his friendship is a special treasure she didn't want to lose.

 _BANG BANG BANG_

Ga Eul snapped out from her reverie. She turned to look at her door, bewildered.

"YAH! CHU GA EUL! Are you still there?" A familiar voice shouted as another series of pounding came at her door. "Open up!"

Ga Eul stood up and crossed her room. She opened her door and found Jae Kyung looking at her worriedly. She didn't know what came over her, maybe it was seeing a familiar face, but Ga Eul suddenly fell on Jae Kyung's arms. She clung to her as her tears started falling.

"Jae Kyung. Yi Jung—" Ga Eul sobbed. "Yi Jung's getting married."

"I know. That's why I'm here." Jae Kyung pushed Ga Eul away gently. She shook her. "Yah! Chu Ga Eul. Don't fall apart now. Let's go! We don't have time!"

Jae Kyung abruptly pulled Ga Eul from her apartment, took her phone and keys and closed the door. She started dragging Ga Eul as she ran towards the stairs, out onto the streets and into a waiting car.

"Okay, no time to explain. The short version is, I heard what happened from Woo Bin, _obviously_ , and I asked my dad to lend his private plane, which thankfully is in France, since he's here for business. _Anyway,_ we are now on our way to the said plane and you are going straight to South Korea. So stop crying because I can assure you, you will be there 5 hours before Yi Jung's wedding, and that's plenty of time to change his mind and his dad's mind, plenty of time to stop that business marriage." Jae Kyung glanced at Ga Eul, who was staring at her in shock. "Woo Bin and the others are already doing their best to stop everything. But apparently, Yi Jung's dad is a stubborn old man who always wants things to go his way. Yi Jung's mom is already doing her best to convince him." Jae Kyung took Ga Eul's hand and squeezed it. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I believed Woo Bin and the others could stop everything. On the bright side, I heard Yi Jung's dad is fond of you and treats you like his daughter. Maybe he'll listen to you. Let us hope he will." Jae Kyung rolled her eyes. "If Woo Bin told me that first, I would have convinced him days ago to ask you to come back and talk to Yi Jung's dad. That stupid Song Woo Bin." Jae Kyung squeezed Ga Eul's hand again. "We're here Ga Eul!"

Jae Kyung hurriedly pulled Ga Eul to the plane. She gently pushed Ga Eul on a couch. Jae Kyung took one look at her friend and sighed. She knelt in front of her and took both of her hands in hers. "Don't worry Ga Eul. You and Yi Jung have an unbreakable bond. I'm sure he's still trying hard to resist his father."

Ga Eul looked at Jae Kyung's kind eyes and responded with a squeeze. "Thank you." She whispered.

"No problem." Jae Kyung said as she stood up. She handed over Ga Eul's phone and apartment keys. "I'll make up excuses for your absence. Good luck, Ga Eul. We all believe in you."

 _XOXOXO_

 _Kakao message from Jan Di_

Recipient: Ga Eul

Message: Yi Jung's in their Apgujeong office. They're finalizing all the merger documents before the ceremony later. Good luck, Ga Eul.

…..

As she sat in a car on the way to Apgujeong, Chu Ga Eul thanked the heavens for giving her great friends. Aside from Jae Kyung's help with the plane, Ji Hoo also helped by having arranged a car for her as soon she got off the plane.

 _This is crazy._ Ga Eul thought. She had plenty of time to calm down on the plane and she also had plenty of time to think about everything.

She never imagined this happening to her. It's like one of those dramas she liked watching. Girl stopping boy from getting married. It's all so surreal. She had never once thought that she'll be going back home only to stop her best friend from getting married. Uncle So had never forced Yi Jung like this before so it doubled her shock when she found out that's his reason for going back home after a year in Sweden. _Why was this happening?_

Ga Eul sighed as she stared at her reflection on the window. She glanced at her clothes and tried not to laugh crazily. It was a good thing she read Jan Di's email about Yi Jung before she got out of her day clothes. At least she looked decent enough to match up that girl who Yi Jung's marrying. She wondered what that girl looked like. _Does she look like all those girls Yi Jung dated before?_ Ga Eul hoped not. If they do end up getting married, she didn't want it to be a bitch like all those girls before.

She felt the car pull to a stop. She immediately opened the door and ran inside the familiar office building. She waved to the receptionist who knew her from her visits to Yi Jung's mother. Surprised, the receptionist looked at Ga Eul as the latter approached the desk. "Hi Nana, I'm here to see Yi Jung. Where is he?"

"Hi, Ms. Chu." She smiled. "I believe Young Master So is in a business meeting with Master So and Mistress Kang. You'll have to wait at the lobby upstairs."

"No, you don't understand. I really need to talk to him. Actually, I need to talk to Uncle So too. Is there any way you could call them out of that meeting?"

"I'm sorry but I can't. We were informed that they were not to be disturbed as it is an important business deal."

"Well, okay. But can you at least tell me which meeting room they're using?" The receptionist stared at her, looking like she already knew what Ga Eul intended to do. "Please."

"Lavender." She finally said.

"Thank you!" Ga Eul smiled brightly as she ran towards the elevator.

On the way up, she thought of all the things she wants to tell Yi Jung. She thought of all the things she never told him before. She thought of how she could convince Uncle So to stop forcing Yi Jung this marriage.

But all that was gone as soon as she opened the door and barged in the meeting room.

"I love you So Yi Jung."

The words were out of her mouth before Ga Eul even realized it. She didn't care if she's in front of important business people. She only cares about telling Yi Jung how much she loves him.

She looked around, looking for the man who had always been her best friend, the man who had always had her heart. She stopped short when she found a young woman staring at her with her mouth hanging open. She was beautiful and Ga Eul knew it was her, the woman Yi Jung's going to marry. Ga Eul forced herself to turn away. She wasn't going to get intimidated.

Among the sea of faces staring at Ga Eul, Yi Jung wasn't very hard to find. Yi Jung was the only one standing. He was looking at Ga Eul with surprise clearly written on his face. "What are you doing here, Ga Eul?"

Tearing up, Ga Eul still looked at him straight in the eyes. "I love you Jung-ie. I know this would be very hard to believe but I have always loved you. Since middle school, actually. I tried to hide it because I know it would ruin our friendship. And you were actually going out with your first girlfriend. So what can I do, right? I'm your best friend. I should support you in any way I can.

I tried going out with Jae Rim because I never imagined you having feelings for me, ever. I already gave up the notion that you could ever love me as more than a friend. I tried to move on with my life, you know? You don't know how happy and relieved I was when I received your letter.

I know about January 7th. The day we met. That was also the reason I added 7! I only told you otherwise because I thought you'll think it was silly that I remember the day we met. Maybe it had always been you since the beginning, Jung-ie.

So please… Don't marry her. Don't get—"

"Okay, hold up. You don't know how happy I am to hear you say you love me. I actually just want to hug you tight and kiss you right now, Ga Eul." Yi Jung interrupted as he slowly approached her. "But what? Marry who?"

"Aren't you in a meeting to finalize everything before the ceremony later?"

"What are you talking about?" Yi Jung stopped in front of her. He looked at her, bewildered.

"But…" Ga Eul stopped and looked at him, confused. "Jan Di said you're going to get married today."

"No, I'm not. What makes her think that?" Yi Jung told her as he took her hands in his. "Did you really think I'd get married without telling you that myself? You're my best friend. And I just sent a letter to tell you I love you, why would I get married?"

"She said Uncle So is forcing you to get married for business deals in Sweden." Ga Eul glanced at Yi Jung's father who was already standing beside Yi Jung's mother. They were looking at her with such soft eyes which made Ga Eul think something was off.

"No. Father can't force me to get married even if he tried." Yi Jung glanced at his parents.

"Yes, well, if I'm going to force Yi Jung to get married, it would be with you Ga Eul." Yi Jung's father told her. "You know we adore you like you're our daughter Ga Eul."

"But then—" Ga Eul looked at Yi Jung's parents. "Did you know about this Aunt? Uncle?"

"Well, I didn't think you'd barge in here, Ga Eul. That's a surprise." Yi Jung's mother smiled. She looked like she was trying not to laugh. "We thought you were going to wait until the meeting's finished."

"Okay. Mom, can you please tell us what's happening? What the hell is going on here?"

"Your friends told us they're planning to get you two together. So we said we'd help in any way we can. Your father and I have always thought you two were perfect for each other."

"This was their plan? Everyone?" Yi Jung raised his eyebrow.

"Yes, well, Song Woo Bin thought you writing Ga Eul a letter wasn't enough." Yi Jung's mother shrugged.

"Wait, then, if this was their plan, why aren't you replying to me Yi Jung? Since you got back from Jeju?" Ga Eul asked him.

"I've been busy. I didn't really have the time to respond to your emails. Sorry." Yi Jung put his arms around her.

"What about the calls? You aren't answering."

"My phone accidentally fell into the water while we were in Jeju. I had it replaced as soon as we arrived though. It should be working fine. Woo Bin gave—" Yi Jung stopped, looking like he just realized something. "Woo Bin must've had your calls diverted." Yi Jung sighed. "Why do we have crazy friends again?" He closed his arms around Ga Eul. He hugged her tightly as he whispered. "I have to thank them though. They got you here. I miss you Eul-ie. Tell me I'm not dreaming."

"Well, I feel like I'm dreaming." Ga Eul blinked her eyes. She still couldn't believe what she just heard. "You mean, all our friends… that past week I haven't heard from anyone… those emails… my parents not telling me anything… Jae Kyung… those were planned?"

"Seems like it. Yes." Yi Jung looked into her eyes. "I swear I have nothing to do with it, Eul-ie. I have to say though, it was annoying but brilliant. I don't know if I should thank them or yell at them."

"I believe you. But…" Ga Eul looked around, embarrassed. Everyone in the meeting room was still staring at them. "Uhm, you might like to finish your meeting first. Sorry for barging in."

Yi Jung seemed to have realized where they are. "Oh. Yeah." He dropped his hands around her and looked around, embarrassed. "I didn't really want them to have that kind of impression before I start working in Sweden."

"What?" Ga Eul stared at him.

"I'm moving to Sweden, Eul-ie. I'm going to continue my studies there. That's why I've been busy with these deals for Sweden. And that's why my father came home. He's turning them over to me." Yi Jung looked at her and smiled. "I can't say it's near you. But it's closer. I was supposed to tell you as soon as this meeting was over."

"Oh."

Yi Jung grinned as he stepped closer. "So…"

"So…"

"I love you, Eul-ie."

"I love you, Jung-ie."

 _XOXOXO_

To: Chu Ga Eul

From: So Yi Jung

Message: I love you

I'm already in Sweden.

I miss you already and it's only been a few hours since we saw each other in Paris.

I can still imagine your hands in mine as we stroll around the city.

I can still remember looking into your eyes as we have dinner at that restaurant overlooking the Eiffel Tower.

I wish I'm still there with you, Eul-ie.

I still feel like I'm dreaming.

I feel so happy and I hope you are too.

I love you.

….

To: So Yi Jung

From: Chu Ga Eul

Message: I love you

Words can't explain how happy I am to love and be loved by you, Jung-ie.

I miss you already.

I love you.

….

 _a/n: So this is the end! What did you think?_

 _I'll probably whip up an epilogue but I'm not promising anything so I'll mark this fic as finished._

 _I've always said I'll continue this fic as long as one person is reading it. I'm satisfied with just that. Thanks from the bottom of my heart! Special thanks to these people for their reviews:_

angee818323

JodiMarie2910

Jayjayzek

akuryo

Olamy

Lena

Tyamutz


End file.
